


South Park! School Yaoi Festival

by iFanClover



Category: South Park
Genre: And Yes This is Supposed to be a Parody on Love Live, And so D×SEND (AKA the Rival) is Upon Us, F/F, Kinda-Crossover, M/M, New Kid is Love Live Trash, So We Got Our Three Girls Who Help Out the Idol Group, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: "This is such a stupid title, Cartman," Kyle groans."Shut up, Kahl!! I'm providing for the others!" Cartman puts up the banner with a proud expression."Are you sure this will work?" Kenny asks with his usually muffled voice."Well, it's Cartman's idea; what do you expect?" Stan kinda answers."Ay!! You guys shut up!!" Cartman yells. "We are doing this shit for a reason!""And that is?" Kyle raises an eyebrow."The New Kid." Cartman turns around, determined as ever. "He bailed out on us way to many times just for that stupid anime rhythm game! So, if it's a rhythm game he wants. . ."Cartman brings over a box full of dresses.". . . It's a rhythm game he'll get!". . ."Seriously, dude?""SHUT THE FUCK UP KAHL!!!"~~~~~Yes, the title is supposed to be a joke.Join these four boys along with others as they try to form an idol group so they can make the best rhythm game ever!Read this stupid idea of a story to see what hardships they go through :D





	1. This is Probably the Most Chaotic Start to Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my very first story on here!
> 
> I'm not expecting anything from it, and neither should you :3
> 
> I hope it's good enough, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is pretty self-explanatory.

It's a normal day in South Park. Just like any other day in South Park. Because nothing bad ever happens in South Park! Yes, South Park is the best quiet mountain town you could ever live in!

Stan runs up to the bus stop where his three best friends are waiting. "Ah! Sorry I'm late," he apologizes.

"Actually, you'd be on time for this!" Kyle says. "The bus isn't here yet, so we still got some time to talk."

"Yeah, like how New Kid just fucking called time out while playing yesterday just for some stupid mobile game!" Cartman shouts angrily.

"I wonder what games he plays on his phone," Kenny mutters, his voice getting muffled through his hoodie.

"I dunno, but he seems to have a lot of fun playing that game." Stan takes a step forward. "I wonder what kind of game it it?"

"Well, it's probably something cute," Kenny states, getting agrees from the others.

"Yeah, the poor boy loves his cute shit!" Cartman exclaims.

"Remember when he first came to our town?" Stan said. "He was all over Butters saying how cute and adorable he is." He glances over at Butters who is approaching them.

"Well, hey fellas!" he greets. "I was just wondering if the New Kid could, um, wait for the bus with us."

"More like wait for the bus with you," Cartman chuckles to himself.

"Sure, he can wait with us," Kyle says, trying to ignore what the boy next to him just said.

"Oh gee, that's great!" Butters turns around. "You can come outta there, New Kid; they said it's okay!"

And so, a boy in a black shirt and light gray jacket jumps out from behind a nearby bush and runs over to the small group.

"Oh, this is amazing! I'm standing here with my best friends as we wait for the school bus!" New Kid gets his usual sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's great for ya, New Kid. Cuz you get to stand right next to Butters~!" Cartman smirks.

"Oh, please." Kenny rolls his eyes.

"Cartman will you knock it out?" Stan says, irritated. "Let the New Kid have some fun!"

"Um, I'm right here, you know."

"Aww, why not, Stan? Is there something you're hiding~?" Cartman leans in towards Stan as of threatening him.

"No, I'm not hiding anything!" Stan claims.

"Get off his case, Fatass!" Kyle shouts.

"Ay! Don't call me fat!!"

Kyle and Cartman start arguing like they usually do. Stan sighs, and turns towards Butters and the New Kid. Kenny, not wanting to get involved with the quarrel, walks over to them.

"Hey, Butters," New Kid says, "is it alright if I call you Bun Bun?"

Butters looks confused. "Bun Bun? Why's that?"

"Because I think you need a cute nickname, and Bun Bun sounds perfect for you!!"

"Woah, wait a minute," Kenny butts in. "Buttercup already has a cute nickname."

". . . Buttercup?" Stan raises an eyebrow.

Kenny nods triumphantly. "I happened to give him that nickname myself!"

"That's pretty gay, dude."

Kenny gives Stan a pair of sly eyes. "You don't understand because you never gave Kyle, your 'Super Best Friend', any nicknames of the sort!"

"What?!" Stan gets somewhat pissed. "I too have a nickname for Kyle!!"

"Oh yeah?" Kenny leans in. "Tell us." Butters and New Kid get close as well, waiting in excitement and anticipation. Stan feels cornered, but knows that they won't stop until he either tells them the truth or lie.

And he chooses to lie.

"I-I call him. . . K-Ky Ky. . ." he mutters.

". . . That is such a fucking adorable nickname," New Kid mutters.

"Yeah! Man, it must be great havin' Kyle respond to it, huh Stan?" Butters smiles.

Kenny moves back. "Alright then! During lunchtime, you're going to call Kyle Ky Ky!"

"What?!" Stan almost falls back.

"I mean, we have to see it for ourselves to know what's going on."

"W-We–"

"Hey look, the bus is here!" Cartman yells.

Everyone turns towards the street as the school bus comes close.

"Oh, and New Kid," Butters turns towards him, "I wouldn't mind if you called me Bun Bun."

New Kid beams and mutters, "I did my Rubesty!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!!"

~~~~~

The bus ride to school wasn't much. It was just the main four sitting next to each other in the back and New Kid sitting with Butters in the front. But, something that didn't happen so much–in fact, this was the very first time–Kenny kept on eyeing the New Kid.

"Kenny, you really need to stop looking at the New Kid," Kyle says.

"I can't help it," Kenny said back, pulling off his hood. "I feel as if he's planning something. . ."

"Or maybe it's because he stole your sweet little Butters away from you~" Cartman jokes.

"Shut the fuck up you liver-eating piece of waste." Kenny glares at Cartman.

"Ay!!"

"He's right, though," Kyle thinks aloud.

Stan tilts his head. "About what?"

"About Cartman being a liver-eating piece of waste!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT YOU GUYS!!!"

The three laugh while Cartman stands there enraged. Just then, another group comes walking by.

"Hey, heteros."

It's Craig's.

"What do you want, Craig?" Stan asks him.

"Tweek."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course."

Craig slowly and steadily brings out his middle finger. With the help of Clyde making some weird noise, it somehow becomes more dramatic.

". . . What the hell?" Kenny stares in confusion. "Oh, and I'm pansexual."

"I think it's a little too late to say that," Token points out.

"Doesn't Jimmy usually hang out with you?" Kyle asks.

"He's with Timmy," Clyde answers.

"Ah."

"So it's just you guys?" Stan looks at the trio in front of him.

"Yep." Craig starts walking away. "Thanks for wasting the time we could've used to find Tweek."

"You're welcome," Kenny says back.

And now, everything is back to normal once aga–

"BUTTERS OH MY GOD!!!"

Everyone looks to see where the scream is coming from as a very shocked New Kid rushes towards the short blonde boy that we know as Butters. As he quickly reaches him, the New Kid is somehow able to stop in his tracks before anything bad happens. He stands in front of the blonde with his hands on his knees, heavily panting.

"Well, geez. Um, New Kid, what's up?" Butters takes the New Kid's hands as he helps him balance.

"I. . . am going. . . to drag you. . . into Hell. . . with me. . ."

"What?" Butters, Kenny, Kyle, and Clyde all yell at the same time.

"Don't. . . worry. . ." New Kid pants. "It's a. . . very good. . . Hell. . ."

"A-And how will we g-get there?" Butters shakes a little.

New Kid holds up his phone. "Through. . . something. . . called a. . . rhythm game. . ."

Cartman groans loudly. "It's always about the goddamn fucking rhythm games!!" He stomps over to Butters and the New Kid. "Are you going to take Butters away from us, too?!"

". . . Eh?"

Cartman grits his teeth, grabbing the New Kid by the collar. "Fucking New Kid! I don't care about what the hell's going on in that fucking rhythm game! So far you've only gotten past Imp Tweek and nothing further than that!! When the hell are you going to come back?!"

". . . Uh. . ." The New Kid lets out a cough.

Cartman sighs and lets go of him. "Ugh, I don't care anymore. I'm going to find a way for you to come back to us. Just watch me." He walks backwards towards his friends. "Watch me. . ."

. . .

"Gah! I-I come to school a few minutes late, and this is what I see?!"

"Shut up, Tweek."


	2. I Guess We're Doing This, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartman is planning something.
> 
> Like he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be the worst thing I've ever written in my life.
> 
> But, I don't really regret it now.
> 
> I'll probably regret it later.
> 
> Have some more nonsense and shit while I try to think of a way to make this story better or something.

The school day drags in as it nears lunchtime. When it does, Cartman jumps out of his seat and dashes straight towards the cafeteria. The others, shocked at how he moved that fast, follow after him.

“Why does Cartman care so much about what the New Kid likes?” Kyle says. “It’s not like he’s gonna stop playing with us forever.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Stan looks at Kenny warily. It’s difficult to tell what the hoodie boy is thinking, but he knows he’s getting ready for what will happen. “New Kid should be allowed to do whatever he wants.”

“Stan,” Kyle stops in front of him, “you’re acting a little strange.”

For some reason, Stan feels like puking. But, because he doesn’t want to look like he’s been lying to Kenny, he just takes it down and mutters out “Wh-What do you mean? I’m just f-fine, Ky Ky!”

Kenny snorts. “Oh my God!!” He pulls down the built in face mask on his hood and starts laughing. “Hahaha!! This is too much!! Holy shit, man! I thought you were lying when you said that!!”

Kyle steps back a little. “Ky Ky?!” He switches looks between Stan and Kenny. “What the hell?!”

Just then, Cartman comes running past them straight to the computer lab. “MUST!! FIND!! RHYTHM!! GAMES!!” he yells.

The three stare at the fat boy running down the halls. And a few seconds later, Kenny bursts out laughing again.

~~~~~

Tweek shakily sips his cup of coffee. “Ack!!” He twitches.

“Tweek, honey.” Craig rubs his back. “You weren’t late at all; you were right on time.”

“Is he still on that?” Token questions. “Wait, now that I think about it, that’s a pretty stupid question.”

Clyde sits next to Token with a bright smile. He picks up his taco and bites into it, not taking his eyes off of Tweek and Craig.

“Clyde, I know you like staring at us, but. . .” Craig isn’t able to find a reason why the taco lover should stop, so he keeps quiet.

Clyde leans onto Token. “I can’t help it! You guys are too cute together!!” he gushes.

“Craig’s cuter,” Tweek mumbles.

Quite surprised and mildly embarrassed at Tweek’s response, Craig pulls down his chullo by the ear flaps over his face. “You’re cuter,” he says with his now muffled voice.

Tweek smiles before taking another sip of his coffee. “Craig can get flustered very easily.”

“No I don’t!” He reveals his face again.

Tweek chuckles and takes another sip of coffee.

Clyde sighs in bliss as if the scene he’s seeing is heaven itself. Token gives off no expression as he eats his salad.

Suddenly, a war cry breaks the silence between them as Cartman runs out of the cafeteria.

Craig flips the running boy off while Tweek starts chugging down his coffee. Clyde looks like he’d just seen hell as Token takes a deep breath and sighs.

“Right in front of my salad,” he mutters.

~~~~~

“Aren’t we gonna eat lunch, New Kid?” Butters asks, pressing his fingers together.

“Of course, Bun Bun!” New Kid brings over his lunch box and takes out a Nutella sandwich. “I made this at home for me, but you can eat it instead.”

Butters looks at the sandwich. “Ah geez, are ya sure?”

New Kid nods. “Daijoubu dayo!”

“Huh?”

“Nothing!!” He hands Butters his Nutella sandwich and gets on the computer. “Besides, I have to show you my most favorite game ever!”

“Okay then.” Butters smiles. He’s never had a friend that actually wants to hang out with him before. So, seeing that the New Kid is the happiest he’s ever seen him when they’re together makes him even happier. First next door neighbors, then friends, and now they’re probably twins at this point!

“Oh! Bun Bun!!” New Kid jumps out of his seat. “I found it! I found it!!”

Butters runs over to his friend. “What is it, New Kid?”

“Look at this!!”

Butters glances at the computer screen and sees 27 pretty girls in cute dresses. “Oh wow!” he exclaims. “Who’re they?”

“The rulers of Idol Hell!” New Kid smiles with glee.

Butters pauses for a second. “O-Oh. . .”

“Let’s talk about this on a more serious note.” New Kid swivels around in his chair. “These 27 girls are all from the franchise known as Love Live! School Idol Project! These nine are μ's, these are Aqours, and the last nine are–“

Somebody busts into the room making the two jump. Butters looks to the doorway to see Cartman breathing heavily.

“Oh! Um, howdy Cartman!” Butters waves.

“Shut up. . . Butters. . .” Cartman pants. He trudges to an open computer and starts searching things up.

The two other occupants stare at Cartman a little longer before shrugging it off and continuing where they left off.

They didn’t know that Cartman is eavesdropping on their conversation.

~~~~~

Days have passed and Cartman gave no sign of return yet. Kyle saw this as a time to relax, Stan was a little concerned for him, and Kenny didn’t really care.

The three were waiting at the bus stop when a familiar voice starts yelling their names.

Kyle groans loudly. “Oh God no.”

“You guys!! You guys!!” Cartman has a look of excitement on his face. “You’ll never guess what I did!!”

“What? What did you do?” Stan asks the obvious question.

“I binge watched the entire Love Live franchise!!” Cartman looks at their faces to see any reaction, only to get nothing. “Okay guys, what the fuck?”

“What’s a ‘Love Live’?” Stan asks.

“It’s a Japanese franchise about school idols,” Kenny answers.

“Bingo, Kenny!! You’re corre–what?!” Cartman steps back when he heard Kenny. “You know Love Live?!”

“Of course I do,” Kenny says. “Nozomi is best girl.”

“I honestly have no clue what you guys are talking about.” Stan turns away from them and towards Kyle. “H-Hey, um, Kyle.”

Kyle turns to look at Stan. “Hi.”

Kenny looks at the the awkward conversation the two are having and says, “So, how’s life doing you, Ky Ky?”

Stan does a quick pivot turn and points straight at Kenny. “Hey watch it! Only I call him Ky Ky!!”

“Woah, dude,” Cartman says. “When did you two become even gayer?”

“Shut up, Cartman!” Kyle turns away to try and hide the blush on his face.

“Hey, fellas!” Butters walks up to them with a smile on his face. New Kid is right behind him. “What seems to be the matter?”

“Nothing, Butters,” Stan says, relieved that he came in at the right time.

“So, we just gotta wait for the bus now, right?” Butters looks over at the New Kid who smiles back at him.

“I guess so.” New Kid brings arms in front of his chest. “Faito dayo!”

“Ah, Honoka Kousaka: leader of μ's.” Kenny smirks at Cartman. “If only you could’ve talked to me about all of this; I think we’d have a nice conversation about these girls.”

“And how you’d look up hentai and yuri doujinshi in your own spare time?”

“Ye–Hey! It’s kinda true, but rude!!”

Butters stands between the two in confusion. “I-I like, um, Eli. . .”

Cartman pouts seeing that all the attention is off of him. Then, an idea comes into mind. “Well, we’ll see who will reign superior in this game, New Kid.”

The New Kid looks at him. “Huh? What about a game?”

Kyle pinches the bridge of his nose. “Damn you all I fucking hate this town.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, um. . .
> 
> This is supposed to lead up to something.
> 
> I think.
> 
> It’ll probably make more sense down the line.
> 
> Or maybe not.
> 
> I am not a good pacer.


	3. Yep, We’re Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is working?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Cartman actually puts his fucking plan into action.
> 
> And he's gonna do it whether you like it or not.
> 
> Poor Kyle, though.

It's school and it's lunchtime. This is it. This is where the start of this story will finally begin. Cartman sits in pure black darkness as he waits for the one he called over. After waiting in silence for a little longer, he hears the door creak open. The person who came in turns on the light switch and reveals himself to be Kenny McCormick.

"I've been waiting for you, Kenny," Cartman says.

"In this dusty ass room? You probably don't have much going on for you, huh?" Kenny sits across from Cartman, leaning against the door.

"Shut up, Kenny," Cartman replies back. "I called you here to propose you something important to me."

The parka boy sighs. "Alright, what is it?"

"Join me so we can go out and become school idols, Kenny."

Kenny stares at Cartman dumbfounded. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, man." Kenny stands up. "I'm leaving now, bye."

"KENNY SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN GODAMNIT!!!" Cartman yells out, causing a few objects on the shelves surrounding them to tremble. Scared of the fact that he might possibly die again, Kenny reluctantly sits down.

"I'm sorry about that; please continue."

Cartman grins as he goes on. "C'mon, Kenny. Let's become school idols together! I'm gonna be bringing Stan and Kahl along for the ride, too! We might even get some new recruits if we work hard enough."

"Stan and. . . Kyle?" Kenny asks, slightly amused.

"Yeah, those two. What of it?"

Kenny sits there and has a thought of the two in frilly cute dresses dancing and singing to J-Pop. Now that is a score right there!

"I'm in," Kenny declares.

"Wait, really?!"

"Yes," Kenny pauses, "but only if Stan and Kyle join as well."

Cartman takes out his hand to shake Kenny's. "You got a fucking sealed deal right here, mister!!"

~~~~~

Stan walks out of the bathroom stall, pulling Kenny out with him. He stands him up properly and almost slaps him in the face.

"Is that really how you give someone space while using the bathroom?!"

Kenny shrugs. "I had to get your attention some way."

"But NOT like that!!"

Cartman pops his head through the bathroom door. "Hey, is Stan out yet?" he calls.

"Yep." Kenny holds up an "okay" sign to him, and Cartman comes in.

Stan sighs in frustration. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm starting a school idol group," Cartman answers briefly.

"Oh, you can't be serious." Stan laughs for a bit until he sees Kenny's look in his eyes. "Oh, you're serious."

"Damn right we are!" Kenny puts an arm around Stan. "And we need someone like you in our group!"

"Why?" Stan asks.

"Remember Orange County?" Cartman reminds him.

"And the rainforest?" Kenny adds in.

"And that one time where we kept on singing songs like no tomorrow while trying to save Terrace and Phillip our something?" Cartman says as well.

"Okay then." Stan crosses his arms. "Is that all you got?"

"Well, there's that and the fact that you're probably the best writer out of all of us here," Kenny says. "Remember your–"

"Okay okay! I got it!!" Stan takes Kenny's arm off of him. "I'll join you guys."

"Sweet!!" Cartman first bumps the air as Kenny does a little spin of joy.

"Kyle's joining too, right?"

"Of course he fucking is! He doesn't have a choice! Besides, since Kenny's already with us, he'll be able to persuade him." Cartman gestures over to the hooded boy, who tugs on his face mask.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stan questions.

~~~~~

It's after school once again. Three out of four are school idols. A classroom where no one inhabits but them as of this very moment. Kyle sits on his desk as he's surrounded by his friends. He doesn't know why he's here, but he has a feeling that it was Cartman's idea.

Kyle takes a deep breath. "Alright, why did you all want me here?"

Cartman looks at Kenny, who looks at Stan, who sighs and takes the wheel.

"We are becoming. . ." he looks down, "school idols. . ."

"Why are you saying that like it's a bad thing?!" Cartman glares at him. "It'll be okay!"

"I'm not going to do it," Kyle says.

"WHAT?!" Cartman slaps a nearby desk. "Why the hell not?!"

"Well, first of all, it's your idea."

Stan nods. "Yeah, that's true."

"Ay!" Cartman yells. He hands Stan a pair of sunglasses and puts one on himself. "That does it! Kenny!! Do it!! NOW!!!"

Kenny nods vigorously. He swiftly takes off his hood to reveal his face. But, instead of the usual, he's able to give off some kind of charm that is able to attract almost anything.

"Kyle. . ." He pouts. "Please, we really need you on our team!"

"Nope!" Kyle shuts his eyes. "Not gonna do it!"

It's been a few minutes and Kyle hasn't heard anything. Thinking that he is safe from it all, he cautiously opens his eyes. But, he's meeting a fate that's probably worse than what he expected.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He jumps back in his seat as Kenny has somehow come closer without making a single sound.

"Please, Kyle!" Kenny pleads. "You're the only one left for us!! Or," he starts to unzip his parka, "do I need to please you in order for you to join us?"

"ALRIGHT I'LL JOIN YOU GUYS!!! I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH PLEASURE FOR ME!!!" Kyle shoves Kenny away as he stands up and moves out of the way. "Shit, why do I always fall for that?"

". . . I couldn't see shit and I still feel weird from listening to that," Stan says.

"Probably means you're into ASMR or some shit," Cartman jokes.

"Dude," Kenny slips his hood back on, "we got ourselves a team of cute boy idols! And Cartman!"

"AY!!!"

~~~~~

"So, you've created an idol group for yourself?"

Cartman groans. "Yes, we have. We told you this a million times, New Kid! Fuckin' hell!!"

The New Kid smiles as he lightly bounces on his bed. "I've never had anyone else but Butters come to my house!"

"Stop getting OFF TOPIC DAMNIT!!!"

"Oh, you're right! Sorry about that!" He laughs it off and leans forward. "So, you got four members in your idol group, yes?"

The four look at each other. "Yes," Stan replies.

"Okay, so who has which role?" New Kid asks.

The four look at each other again. "Um, what roles?" Kyle asks.

"Wait." New Kid gets off of his bed. "You don't have roles to perform?"

"No," Kenny says.

The New Kid mentally facepalms himself. "Look, you need a choreographer, a songwriter, a composer, and a costume designer. And luckily for you all, there's four of you! So, who's getting which job?"

"I guess I can take the costume designer job," Kenny says. "Despite being poor as shit, I have practiced my sewing skills since Home Economics."

"Stan can be our songwriter," Kyle suggests. "I know that he wrote a fuck ton of goth poetry during his and Wendy's first break up, and I think he still has that talent inside of him."

"Kyle!!" Stan's face gets flushed a bright pink. "I told you not to tell the New Kid that!"

"Oh," Kyle blinks a few times, "sorry."

Cartman steps forward. "I shall be the choreographer!"

"Really? You?" Kyle gives him a face of disapproval.

"Well, you ain't got rhythm, you fucking Jew!"

"Hey, Fatass!!"

"Jew!"

"Lard Pants!!"

The two start arguing again. Cartman gets held back by Kenny, and Kyle gets held back by Stan. New Kid sits back down on his bed and watches the scene in front of him.

"How the hell are you two still friends?" he mutters. He then claps his hands together and shouts, "Alright! Is anyone here a pianist?"

"A pianist?" Kenny struggles to say as he tries to keep his grip on Cartman.

"Yeah, for your composer!"

"Cartman can play piano well, I guess," Stan says, clutching Kyle close to him. "But, it'd be too much of a hassle to rely on him for most of the chores."

New Kid sighs. "Okay, um, can you please stop fighting? You're giving me a headache!"

Cartman and Kyle calm down as Kenny and Stan loosen their grips on them.

"Thank you." New Kid smiles. "I might be able to help you find a composer!" He takes out his phone. "So, there's this YouTube channel I'm subscribed to call Coffee Piano Covers, and he does really nice song covers upon request. I'm kinda his only requester at the moment. . ." He puts his phone away. "But, I heard that he lives in South Park! If you find him, maybe he could help you!"

"That's not a bad idea, New Kid." Cartman places his hands on his sides. "Well, gang, let's go find that pianist!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably obvious on who that pianist guy is.
> 
> I hope this makes sense.


	4. Something About Music and–ACK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek can play piano and he's really good at it.
> 
> Plus he sounds like an angel when he sings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig with Butters and New Kid
> 
> Boyfriends with Boy Friends
> 
> They are two completely different things.
> 
> . . .
> 
> What am I talking about again?

Butters stands in the front of the school as he waits for his friend to meet up with him. He stares down at his phone and looks at some magazine scans of the school idols the New Kid had shown him before.

"Bun Bun!"

Butters turns around and greets New Kid as he runs over to him. "Well, hi there, New Kid! Whatcha have there in your hand?"

"Oh, well, it's my phone." New Kid places an earbud in Butters' ear. "Sorry for the sudden intrusion of privacy, but I kinda wanted to share this with you for a while."

"Aww, it's alright! You're my friend," Butters says. "So, what's this?"

"It's this YouTuber whose channel name is Coffee Piano Covers. He's a very talented boy despite his age! So far, he's done all of my requests, which are all Love Live songs. Fuck my school idol heart. Can you believe that he goes to our school? I swear his voice sounds really familiar."

Butters goes through a steady realization. "Um, New Kid," Butters says, "this kinda sounds like Tweek."

New Kid shuts up and goes through the same realization Butters went through. "Oh my God. . ."

"N-New Kid?"

"Oh my God."

"New Kid you're scaring me!"

Before he could do anything else, New Kid tightly grips onto Butters' sleeves. "OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA–" Butters screams along with him.

While they are both screaming at each other, the most popular couple in school from what the community knows walks by and watches them from afar. "What the fuck are they doing?" Craig shouts in confusion.

The New Kid hears Craig and notices Tweek next to him. "HOLY SHIT?!" He lets go of Butters and dashes towards the messy-haired blonde in a mad sprint. "TWEEK!!!"

"Gah!!" Tweek twitches and gets in front of Craig. "N-New Kid?!"

"THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YO–"

The next events seem to happen in a flash. The New Kid goes flying. Craig is holding onto Tweek's shoulders as he hides behind him. Tweek realizes what he's just done. And Butters watches it, still screaming.

~~~~~

"OH SWEET JESUS I'M SO SORRY!!!" Tweek apologizes again. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SO–"

"Tweek, honey, calm down!" Craig gives him a mug of coffee. "Here you go, babe."

"Really! It's nothing! I'm alright!! See? You didn't hit anything vital, so it's all good!" New Kid chuckles.

Tweek’s twitching lessens with every second. “O-Okay, if you say so.”

Butters hugs the New Kid. “It’s a good thing you survived, friend.”

“Why are you saying that like Tweek could’ve killed me back there?” New Kid pats his head. “Don’t worry about me so much; I’m the one who needs to worry about you!”

Craig And Tweek look at each other then at the two friends. “Why did you rush at us like that, New Kid?” Craig asks.

“I just wanted to talk to Tweek!” New Kid exclaims. “I just wanted to tell him that I love his work and effort as Coffee Piano Covers!!”

As soon as Tweek heard that name, all of the color in his face runs out.

“Huh? Tweek?”

Craig sighs as he covers his ears. Then, Tweek lets out one of the loudest screams he’s ever achieved, shocking everyone who could hear him.

~~~~~

“Tweek, I think you’re overreacting. Craig says, concern laced through his voice.

“I can’t help it, Craig!!” Tweek shouts. “If–ACK!!!–New Kid is able to to find out who I–GAH!!!–am, then others will find out!!” He circles around Craig. “I-I would need to h-hide my identity!! Gah!! This is way too much pressure!!”

“I kinda understand where you’re coming from,” Craig reassures him, “but do you really have to wear that everywhere you go?”

“What do you mean, Craig?!” Tweek is covering his body with a heavy-looking trench coat as his face is hidden with dark shades and a face mask. “I’m trying to stay undercover!!”

“You’re just gonna give yourself more attention like that,” Craig mutters to himself.

“Craig, what am I going to do?!” the blonde cries out. “I didn’t want all of this fame!! I’m gonna die!!”

“Tweek,” Craig says, “it’ll be okay. Only him and Butters are the others who know about this; you’re still just fine!”

“You’re just saying that to calm me down!!”

“Yes, and,” Craig looks away in embarrassment, “I won’t be able to see your face if you hide it like that.”

Tweek pauses his pacing. “R-Really?”

“Yeah. . .”

Tweek smiles and giggles a bit. “Maybe I am overreacting a little.”

Craig smiles with him. “What did I tell you, babe?”

Tweek starts laughing louder. “We’re both so god damn hopeless, aren’t we?”

Craig hugs him. “Yes, we really are.”

The two stay in their close embrace for a while, smiling in each other’s presence.

“. . . They do know that we’re still here, right?” Butters asks the New Kid.

“Ssssshhhh,” New Kid whispers. “Look at how cute they are!!”

~~~~~

Stan walks through the school hallways thinking about what to do for a composer. “This shouldn’t be as difficult as we’re making this out to be,” he mutters. “Why did I agree to this in the first place?”

Just as he was thinking of quitting already, he hears a singing voice and a playing piano. He quickly moves towards the melody as he nears the music room. As he gets to the door, he looks through the window to find Tweek playing the piano. He’s singing a very familiar song to him, but it was from a past long ago.

Soon, the performance is drawn to a close as Tweek takes a sigh of relief. He hears nearby clapping as he looks to the door.

“AAAGH!!!” He runs up a opens the door, pulls Stan in, and shuts it tight. “Wh-What the hell are you doing here?!”

“You’re perfect!” Stan exclaims.

“Huh?”

“ Your composing! It’s perfect!! You are what we need right now!!”

Tweek shakes his head. “What are you talking about?!”

“I forgot about how great of a pianist you are!” Stan throws his arms up in glee. “Why didn’t I think of this sooner?” He points straight at Tweek. “You need to be part of our school idol group!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys see these kids as children or teens.
> 
> I don't know if they're either children or teens either.
> 
> Eh, whatever counts :3
> 
> Sorry if it seems like everything is happening too fast.


	5. We Got Our Maki/Riko Except He has the Personality of a Hanayo/Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!
> 
> Hey!
> 
> Hey!
> 
> Hey START:DASH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweek twitches are my life.
> 
> Anxiety son.
> 
> But, is he best boy?
> 
> Don’t know yet.

“Wh-What are you gonna d-do to me?” Tweek trembles, but still stays strong. “I got the ability to give you, um, third degree burns!!”

“Tweek, we’re not gonna kill you,” Cartman says. “We just want your hands.”

“GAH!!!”

Kyle kicks Cartman. “You fucking idiot! Saying things like that will just freak him out even more!!”

Stan walks over so he’s right in front of Tweek. “We need you because you can play the piano. We need you to join our cause and write music for us.”

“What??” Tweek looks around. “I-I can’t do that!! That’s way too much pressure, man!!”

Stan sighs and turns around. “Then, you give us no choice. Kenny, it’s your turn.”

Kenny puts his hands up. “Sorry, but no can do.”

“What? Why not?”

“Tweek’s currently seeing someone. And that someone is Craig. I don’t know what’s up with them, but he seems to have this sixth sense where he knows when someone is making a move on his man.” Kenny shudders a little. “I do not want to be caught up in that shit!”

Stan turns back to Tweek who just nods. “It’s kinda true. . .”

“Well, fuck.” Stan paces around. “Well, can you still help us?”

“I’m sorry you guys, but whenever you’re all up to something, bad shit happens. And I don’t need any more of that in my life!!” Tweek gets up. “Remember Canada?!”

Kyle tenses up.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Kyle.”

“It’s. . . It’s alright. . .” Kyle looks down at his feet.

The room gets an awkward feeling immediately. Tweek sits back down and plays with his hair. Stan continues pacing around. Cartman glares at Kyle for creating this silence. And Kenny is thinking about what to do to take attention off of Canada.

“Hey,” he speaks up, “do any of you have a song in mind?” The others look at him. “You know, a song that we can all start out on.”

Stan stops his pacing. “I. . . don’t have one at the moment.”

“What about Blame–“

“Cartman’s got nothing,” Kyle interrupts, “and neither do I.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be an original song for now.” Kenny steps towards Tweek. “Hey, Tweekster. Ever heard of START:DASH?”

Tweek sinks down in his seat. “I did a short cover of it once. . .”

“Really?” Kenny gets out his phone. “Coffee Piano Covers, right?”

“Ye–WHAT?!”

“I kinda knew for a while that you were him.”

Kenny starts tapping on his phone as he brings out the video they needed. “This is it, guys!” He puts it on max volume. “This is the Maki we need!!”

“Maki?” Kyle says in confusion.

“She’s the pianist of μ's, Kahl,” Cartman explains. “God, you’re such a dumbass Jew.”

“Cartman!!” Kyle punches him in the stomach, making him fall onto his knees.

“Ky Ky, please stop doing that,” Stan says. “We all want to punch him, but don’t kill him right now!”

Kyle points at him. “You called me Ky Ky again!”

Stan covers his mouth. “Sorry!!”

Kenny chuckles. “I still won’t ever get over that!” He gets back on subject. “Yes, we got the Maki we need, but is he the Maki we want?”

“Yes!” Stan and Kyle shout simultaneously, still slightly confused on the matter.

“We need him in our group, Kenny!” Stan exclaims. “He’s Probably our only chance!”

“I agree with him,” Kyle says. “Tweek needs to be a part of this!”

“Yes, but does Tweek want to be a part of this?” Kenny looks at Tweek. “I know we may be pressuring you right now, but you also have a say in the matter. Tell us, what do you want to do?”

Tweek switches between the three boys looking at him. Then, he takes a deep breath and says, “Okay, I’ll help you with your song. But, I’m not joining your group.”

Kenny nods. “Fair enough.” He pats the sitting blonde on the shoulder. “Do your best, okay?”

Stan and Kyle stare in shock at how calm Kenny is being.

“Is this really the Kenny we know?” Kyle whispers.

“I don’t even know anymore,” Stan whispers back.

~~~~~

It’s the next day, and Stan is listening to something on his phone through a pair of earbuds. Kyle walks up to him and smiles.

“Hey, Stan,” he says. “Did Tweek send you the full demo of it already?”

“Yep!” Stan takes out one earbud and gives it to Kyle. “I’m listening to it right now!”

Kyle’s eyes widen in awe. “Woah! Tweek did this?!”

“Yeah!” Stan exclaims. “He’s great at this!”

“I can’t believe it; we’re one step closer to our debut!” Kyle hugs Stan. “This is going to be amazing!”

“It is going to be amazing, Kyle!” Stan hugs back. “We can finally, uh. . . Um. . .” He lets go of the redhead. “Why are we doing this again?”

Kyle thinks for a bit. “I don’t really know, to be honest. I was just told to be an idol; I have no clue on why we’re doing this.”

“That’s strange. . .” Stan mutters. “We need to ask Cartman about this.”

“As much as I hate to, you’re right.” Kyle sighs. “Why did we agree to this?”

“Me because of probably blackmail and you because of Kenny’s charm.”

“Oh, yeah. Wait, blackmail?!”

~~~~~

Token looks out the window as the bus drives to school. For some reason, he feels a little lonelier than usual. He can’t really explain it, not even to himself. But, he feels like he’s only like this because of that event.

Why?

Why isn’t he over it yet?

It’s just a break up.

Just a break up?

No.

He loved Nichole.

But then, she did that.

Along with every other girl who was in a relationship at their school.

And now, they’re going around acting like nothing happened.

Why?

“Hey, Token.”

He turns around and meets Clyde’s gaze.

“You don’t look so happy,” he says. “What’s been going on?”

Token rubs his eyes. “Just. . . Stuff. . .” he answers. “I’m sorry if I’ve acted cold to you or the others recently; I just got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Oh, okay then.” Clyde turns to face front. “I wanted to tell you that if there’s anything on your mind right now, I’m here if you need to talk.”

Token smiles sadly as he feels a bit of weight being lifted off his shoulders. “Thanks, Clyde.”

“No problem, Token.”

Craig watches them from across the isle, smiling to himself. “They really do know when they need to depend on each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda difficult writing about multiple perspectives in a story, but it’s fun at the same time :D
> 
> I’m a terrible writer though, so it doesn’t really help in my case.


	6. Time to Get the Other Stuff Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Super Best Friends–wait.
> 
> Are they still Super Best Friends?
> 
> *jeopardy music plays in the background*
> 
> I dunno.
> 
> Two SBFs confront Fatso on why the fuck we're doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get the reason why Cartman is doing this shit.
> 
> And New Kid helped them unintentionally.
> 
> Because New Kid is usually an oblivious piece of crap that is attracted to cute things.
> 
> At least, my New Kid is ;w;

Stan and Kyle walk up to the fat boy in the school hallway. They notice that he's putting up some kind of flyer on the bulletin board in front of him. When they near him, they notice that it's a flyer asking for help with some of the technology for live shows.

"Hey, Fatass," Kyle calls.

Cartman turns around with an annoyed expression. "What is it, Jew?"

"Why did you make us join your stupid idol thing?"

Cartman swiftly charges at the redhead and pins him on the wall by the collar. "This isn't a 'stupid idol thing', Kahl! I'm doing this for a reason, can't you see that?!"

"Well, what's the reason why you're doing this?" Stan asks. "Kyle and I both want to know."

Cartman lets go of Kyle and Stan comes rushing to his friend's side. "I guess I've got no choice but to tell you, huh?" he mutters. He faces the two boys on the ground. "Well, here goes my–"

"Cartman! Cartman!!" Kenny comes rushing in. "I was able to get one person to help us!"

Cartman immediately changes his mood. "Really? Who?"

The person comes around the corner, revealing his crutches and limp legs. The boy is Jimmy, the school comedian.

"H-Hey, fellas," he greets. "Kenny here told me you needed some h-he. . . Some he. . . Some he-hel. . . Some assistance."

Cartman's excited face slowly curves down. "Yes, we need some assistance, Jimmy. . ."

"That's great! I-I'll do my best to h-help! W-Well, c-call me if you n-need me!" And with that, he walks away.

Cartman sighs in disappointment. "That was all you could get, Kenny?"

"Sorry," Kenny said, shrugging.

"Hey, Fatface!" Kyle shouts with Stan holding him. "You gonna tell us now or not?"

"Wait," Kenny takes a step forward, "what are you talking about?"

Cartman groans loudly. "And I thought you were going to save my ass back there, Kenny."

~~~~~

The four walk into the bathroom, making sure no one was inside any of the stalls. They asked Butters and the New Kid to keep watch outside in case any boy tries to get in and promise to not listen in on their conversation.

Stan leans against the far wall. "So, Cartman. What have you been hiding from us?"

Kyle and Kenny look at Cartman along with Stan with questioning glances. Cartman, feeling cornered, knows that the only way out is to confess.

"Alright, you got me." He puts his arms up in defeat. "I'll tell you why I am doing the things I'm doing."

"You fucking better," Kyle says, a glint of suspicion in his eyes.

"So, you know how New Kid would usually end his time on Phone Destroyer just so he could play his stupid little idol rhythm game?" Cartman explains. "Well, turns out that rhythm game had much more than I thought. It's somehow able to keep its players attached to it."

"And what did that have to do with all of this?" Stan asks.

"I did as much research as I could to find a way to make a game that can surpass a level like that one," Cartman continues. "Then, I realized that the only way to beat a rhythm game is to make one of your own!"

"So?" Kenny says. "What did you do?"

"I have created a basic plan on how this will all work out!" Cartman exclaims. "New Kid is gonna get a new rhythm game to be infatuated with, and soon he'll be ours once again!!"

"So, what's the title of it?" Kyle questions.

"South Park! School Yaoi Festival!!"

"Why that name?!"

Cartman looks straight at Kyle. "Isn't it simple enough? This town we live in is called South Park. It has something to do with the school and a festival of some sort. And finally, the yaoi is to help lure in sick fucks into getting this game just so they can please their strangest fantasies!"

"Dude," Stan said, "don't insult people like that. PC Principal might be listening."

“Yeah, whatever.” Cartman waves it off like it’s nothing. “Anyways, I decided that the best way to start something is to start the franchise yourself. So, just like your little Freedom Pals thing, I’m starting a new franchise that will lead up into a rhythm game!!”

“It’s a stupid idea, but it just might work,” Kenny states. “I don’t mind being a part of this thing.”

“Me neither,” Stan joins in, “even if it means getting into trouble because of you, it’ll probably be exciting.”

“I want to say no,” Kyle starts, “but I can’t because you would hunt me down and strangle me until I say yes or die in your hands.”

Cartman brightens up. “So, you guys are staying?!” The three of them nod, Kyle’s being the most reluctant. Cartman pumps his fist into the air. “ALRIGHT!!!” he shouts. “Kenny, call Jimmy right away! We’re going to make this dream a reality!!”

~~~~~

Jimmy walks towards the group of four boys with two people following right behind him. “H-Hey, fellas,” he greets. “If you didn’t mind I brought two fr-friends along to h-help.”

“TIMMY!!!” said the first one.

“Hi guys!” said the second.

“Sweet!” Cartman says. “Not exactly what I wanted, but good enough to help out!”

“Hey, Scott and Timmy,” Stan says. “I see you’re here to help us make that MV, right?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers. “I feel like this is a good way to help a friend out. I wouldn’t be that good at singing anyways because my diabetes would get in the way. . .”

“Scott, I’m the bard, remember? If I can sing like th-this, you can sing t-too!” Jimmy says.

“TIMMY!!!” Timmy agrees.

“Aww, thanks guys!” Scott cups his own cheek, flattered. “But, I don’t really want to do the singing and dancing thing; I’ll just stick with behind the scenes!”

“Cute,” Stan mouths.

“I got the costume ready!” Kenny announces, coming out from the bathroom. “Kyle, you can come out now!”

A few steps towards the door later, Kyle slowly steps out of the bathroom with a huge blush on his face. “Why does it have to be such a short skirt, Kenny?”

“Idols show off their legs for the appeal!” Kenny explains. “We need to do that, too.”

“Yeah, but a skirt?” Stan tilts his head. “I mean, it’s nice and all but we are all wearing something like this?”

“Yes!” Kenny and Cartman say simultaneously.

“W-Woah. . .” Jimmy stutters.

“Timmy?”

“I think it fits you well, Kyle!” Scott smiles. “In fact, it’ll probably fit you all! The dress is simple, but exposes a lot of personality!”

“Damn, Scott,” Kenny said. “I never thought about you knowing stuff like that.” He swiftly takes off his good to reveal his charm once again. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a school idol with us~?”

“No thanks,” he says bluntly.

“. . . Oh.” Kenny puts his hood back on. “I guess it doesn’t work on you.”

“What does?”

“N-Nevermind. . .”

“Timmy!” Timmy shouts. “Timmy Timmy. . . Timmy Timmy?”

“Ah, you’re right, Timmy!” Jimmy says. “So, are you guys r-ready to perform?”

“Fuck yeah we are!!” Cartman exclaims. “Everyone, get into position! We are going to dance!”

~~~~~

The auditorium is empty except for three boys and a video camera in the audience. The stage is pitch black.

“A-Alright, fellas,” Jimmy said, holding a switch. “We’re ready to go!” He signals Scott who’s holding the camera.

“Three. . .” he starts. “Two. . . One. . .”

“TIMMY!!!”

The lights go up to reveal four boys on stage. As the music plays, they turn around one at a time with Cartman and Stan turning together. And then, they all sing the first words to the song.

They move swiftly across the stage, not bumping into anyone as they do. As they all dance and sing, Stan takes the center like planned. Everything is going perfectly. And soon, the song comes to a close.

“There!” Scott shouts. “That’s it! It’s all recorded!”

“Thank God,” Cartman says before falling onto his knees.

Kenny looks out into the audience. “How good did you think that was?”

“TIMMY!!!” Timmy shouts in pure enjoyment.

“I think it was gr-great!” Jimmy says.

“We all agree that it’s amazing!” Scott says. “You might be able to get that franchise to a success!!”

Stan and Kyle look at each other smiling.

“This is it,” Kyle starts.

“The start to our lives as school idols,” Stan finishes.

They pull Cartman back up as they stand hand in hand and take a bow before going off stage.

~~~~~

It’s the next morning, and New Kid is getting some stuff out of his locker. He hums a song that reminded him of his past and brought a smile to his face.

“New Kid! New Kid!!” Butters yells while running towards him. “You have to see this!!”

“See what?” New Kid said, having the same amount of excitement in his voice.

“Search up ‘SouthParkSYF’ on YouTube right now!!” Butters exclaims. “You’ll never believe what I just witnessed!!”

“Okay!! Okay!!” New Kid frantically searches the name up on YouTube to find a video. But, not just any video; the video of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. “Holy SHIT!!!” he yells. “Don’t tell me, are they–“

“They’re school idols now!” Butters throws his arms up into the air. “South Park has school idols now!!”

“OH MY GOD!!!” New Kid screams. “WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?!” And, without another word, he sprints off to find them.

Butters, happy to see his friend so excited, looks at his phone screen. It has the same video on it. He reloads the page and scrolls down to the comments section. He posted a comment last night after freaking out and before going to bed.

“Huh?”

He stares at the reply right under his comment.

_**BunBun094:** You guys are all amazing! I can’t believe I go to the same school as you!!  
**SouthParkSYF:** TYSM BunBun! It’s really amazing to see that we already got a fan after just debuting~!  <3 Kenny_

He cheeks turn rose pink after reading that last word. “K-Kenny replied to me?” He tucks his phone away and runs to his locker to get a piece of paper. “I guess I got a best boy now,” he mutters, pulling the piece of paper out. “Maybe, he’ll enjoy what this little gift!” He reads it over. “All I have to do is get it ready for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hopefully, this all makes sense in the end,” I repeat to myself.
> 
> But, I know in the end that it’s just gonna cause more bullshit.


	7. hoLY SHIT BUTTERCUP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Butters.
> 
> And Kenny.
> 
> Eating lunch together.
> 
> What are you going to expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butters makes a little something for Best Boy.
> 
> Well, his Best Boy.
> 
> He learned that from New Kid.

Butters walks opens the door to his home wide. "I'm home!" he yells. "Oh, and New Kid is here with me!"

"Hi again, Mr. And Mrs. Stotch!" New Kid greets. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was nice," Mrs. Stotch replies.

"It went alright," was Mr. Stotch's answer.

"Hey, can New Kid and I use the kitchen? I wanna make somethin' and he's helpin' me out with it."

"Go ahead, Butters," Mrs. Stotch says. "Make sure to clean up after yourself, alright?"

"Got it, Mom!"

The two walk into the kitchen and get what they need to make what they want. All the ingredients are placed in order of what goes first to last. Butters takes out the mixer and a bowl.

"I think that's all we need," he says. "Are you sure you're okay with helpin' me, New Kid?"

"Of course!" New Kid exclaims. "I'm your friend, after all. Plus, I wanna help out with your special little gift for your best boy~!!"

Butters' cheeks turn pink. "N-New Kid!! It's just a way of showin' my appreciation!"

"I know, and it's super cute!!" New Kid's eyes sparkle. "I never thought that Kenny's buttercup would want to do something like this for him!"

"Aww, shucks!" Butters brings over the flour. "Can you get the recipe outta my pocket, friend?"

"Alright." New Kid reaches into Butters' pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. "So, this is what you're making, Bun Bun?"

"Yep!" He places the flour in between them. "Now, let's get bakin'!"

~~~~~

"Wow, we actually didn't make that much of a mess!" New Kid said. "I'm astonished."

"Well, I used my Easy Bake Oven quite a lot, y'know?" Butters cleans his hands in the sink. "I guess that really helped in this situation."

"Probably," New Kid replies. He hears the oven ding. "Oh, it's ready!" He gets two oven mitts and opens the lid to the oven. "Ooooohh, it smells really good!!" He slowly takes the final product out of the oven and onto a table mat. "So, are we gonna let it cool down for a while?"

"Yep!" Butters wipes his hands dry. "Hey, New Kid."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he'll. . ." Butters takes a deep breath, ". . . like it?"

New Kid pats Butters' shoulder and nods. "He'll definitely like it. If I like your baking, he'll love it!"

Butters smiles. "Gee, thanks New Kid."

New Kid gets an idea. "Hey, you wanna stay over for the weekend?"

"Really?" Butters' eyes light up. "Like, for real?!"

New Kid laughs. "Yes, for real!"

"Oh gee! This is going to be so much fun!!" Butters hugs New Kid. "I'm gonna get all my stuff ready!"

"Okay! I'll watch the cake while you get ready for it." New Kid stands near the counter. "Wait, are you going to tell your parents?"

Butters stops in his tracks. "Oh, my parents?" He tenses up even more. "They wouldn't care, really."

New Kid turns to face him. "Are you sure?"

". . . Yeah. . ." Butters walks out of the kitchen. When he gets out of the New Kid's heading range, he sighs sadly. "They wouldn't even care if I was dead," he mutters.

~~~~~

New Kid hums to himself with the cake in his sight as he hears the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Mrs. Stotch says as she walks to the door. "Oh, hello there Clyde!"

"Hey, Mrs. Stotch. Is Butters home?"

"Why, yes. He ran up to his room. Why don't you wait with his friend in the kitchen?"

"Okay."

New Kid watches as Clyde walks through the doorway. "O-Oh. Hey, New Kid."

"Hi. . ." New Kid waves awkwardly.

Clyde stays standing near the doorway. "So, um how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great."

An awkward silence forms between the two.

Butters walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Clyde!" he greets. "New Kid, is the cake ready for decoration?"

"It's cool enough!" New Kid smiles, acting more like himself.

Clyde stands awkwardly as the two have their conversation. "Um, Butters?" he finally speaks up.

Butters turns around. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna, well, hang out with Token and me for today? Jimmy will be there, too."

"Oh. . ." Butters says softly. "I don't think I can, Clyde. I'm gonna be pretty busy today."

"Ah." Clyde stares at the New Kid. "I guess you're gonna be busy with the New Kid?"

"Yeah."

Clyde stares at the New Kid for a little longer until the other looks away, slightly blushing.

"I'll be going now," he says. "See you two on Monday?"

"Yep!" Butters waves. "Bye, Clyde!"

He smiles and waves back. "Bye." He walks away from the kitchen towards the outside.

After they both hear the door close, New Kid places his head down onto the counter and groans in embarrassment.

"New Kid, what's wrong?" Butters asks.

New Kid swiftly gets up again. "Remember when Craig asked me who my superhero crush was?"

Butters realises what he means. ". . . Oh. . ."

"Everything has gotten so awkward between us ever since I found out that he is Mosquito! God, I was so stupid!!" He walks to the kitchen sink and washes his face. "Why must I have the worst of luck ever?"

Butters tries his best to cheer his friend up. "I kinda had a crush on Princess Kenny."

New Kid smiles a bit. "Yeah, before she became a Nazi zombie!" He chuckles.

"Yeah," Butters starts laughing too, "and now Kenny's become my best boy in the idol group he's i–" Realizing what he just said, he quickly covers his mouth.

New Kid's eyes widen. "Wait, what?" He gets closer to Butters. "Is that why you wanted to bake something for him?"

Butters nods.

"So, it isn't his birthday?"

He shakes his head.

New Kid throws his hands up into the air. "WOAH BOY WE GOT A PRETTY BOMBER HEAD IN HERE!!!"

Butters blushes a deep red. "IT'S HONESTLY JUST A WAY TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION!!!"

New Kid brings out the containers of icing. "Well, let's not dwell on that for too long! Let's decorate the cake!" He picks out the orange one. "I think this would be a nice color, Bun Bun~"

"New Kid!!"

~~~~~

Clyde closes the door behind him and sigh. Even that lie of his wasn't able to get Butters to talk to him. "I didn't expect him to be there with him," he mutters.

He walks away from Butters' house and towards Jimmy's. "Maybe I can talk about how I feel towards the New Kid to him," he says to himself. "He'll seem to understand!"

As he continues to walk, he suddenly stops in his tracks. "Why don't I just talk to the New Kid myself?"

He shakes his head vigorously. "No way! We haven't talked since he found out I was Mosquito! It'll be way too awkward!!"

He picks up his pace. "But, how I can be friends with him again?"

~~~~~

Monday has come around once again, and everyone who isn't a baby or an adult with a life are at school. While walking around, Clyde notices Butters putting something in what is probably his locker. He waits until the blonde boy is finished before approaching him.

"Hey, Butters!" he calls.

"Aah!!" Butters yells. He turns around to see Clyde. "Oh, hi Clyde!" he says. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I want to ask you something about New Kid," Clyde says.

"New Kid?" Butters tilts his head. "Is it about the whole Mosquito thing?"

"Well, um, yeah. . ." Clyde scratches the back of his neck. "Can you tell him that I wanna meet him the last time we were alone together. You see, I–"

"I understand," Butters says. "It's a good thing you're deciding to finally talk to him. Maybe you two can be friends again!" He beams. "Well, see ya Clyde!"

"Bye."

Butters runs off to probably find New Kid as Clyde sighs to himself. "Geez. . ." he mutters. "Why did it all go wrong back then?" He then sees Tweek and Craig coming his way and immediately changes character. "Hey, you two!" he shouts.

~~~~~

Kenny stretches his arms out, relieved to be released from class and ready for lunch. Before going to the cafeteria, he asked Stan to come with him to his locker.

"Why did we need to come to your locker again?" Stan asks.

"I remembered putting some lunch money in here or something," Kenny replies, voice all muffled like usual. He unlocks his locker and opens it up to find a container placed nicely inside it. "Huh?" He reaches for it and pulls it out.

"Oh, look!" Stan pulls something out of the locker. "There's a note with a fork on it as well!" He scans the note and reads it aloud.

_Dear Kenny,_  
_Hi! It's me BunBun094. It's probably not that much of a surprise to you, but you would probably know me as Butters, or your little Buttercup! Well, I made something for you to eat as a way to show my appreciation. Why? Because you're my best boy!_  
_Your First Fan,_  
_BunBun094/Butters_

"I. . . I can't believe it. . ." Stan rereads the note multiple times. "You already have a fan."

"I know." Kenny smiles. "Well, I guess I won't be needing that money!" He takes the note from Stan's hand. "Now, shall we get going?"

The two of them walk towards the cafeteria and sit at their table with Kyle and Cartman.

"There you guys are!" Kyle says. "Oh, I got you your lunch, Stan. Here." He pushes the tray next to him across the table.

"Thanks, Ky Ky," Stan says, not blinking an eye on what he just said.

Kyle turns a little pink. "You're welcome."

Kenny proudly and carefully places the container onto the table. "Today is the day where I eat like a king!" he exclaims.

"Kenny, what do you have there?" Cartman asks.

"Oh, just something a fan made me," Kenny says, waiting to see a reaction.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU GOT A FAN ALREADY?!"

Cartman and Kyle stare at Kenny in shock as Stan slowly nods.

Kenny takes the lid off the container to reveal a nice and square cheesecake with orange and white icing decorating its top. "Oh my God. . ." He mentally drools.

"That looks so fucking good," Cartman says, reaching for the container before Kenny quickly slaps his hand away.

"This is my cheesecake, Cartman!" Kenny says as the fat boy pouts. He takes the fork from the note and stares down at the cake. "Bon appetit!" He sticks the fork into the cheesecake, breaking a piece of it off and swiftly puts it in his mouth. Right when the cake comes in contact with his taste buds, his eyes widen.

"Kenny?" Kyle says, worried.

He stands up and slams the table simultaneously.

"Kenny, what's wrong?!" Stan shouts.

As Kenny takes the cake and fork in his hands, everyone stays silent. And then, he says:

"HOLY SHIT BUTTERCUP!!!"

"Eep!" Butters jumps in his seat. "Wh-What's happenin'?!"

Before anyone else knew it, Kenny was right on the table kneeling in front of Butters.

New Kid sits there in surprise. "WOAH!!!" he yells. "KENNY IS F A S T!!!"

"Butters." Kenny stares straight at him. "This is the best fucking cheesecake I have ever tasted."

New Kid leans in towards Butters. "Told you so~"

The orange hoodie boy then throws Butters onto his shoulder. "So, you're going to eat it with me!!"

"Huh?!" Butters quickly covers his face in embarrassment. "This is too much!!"

All New Kid did was give the two of them a thumbs up before going back to eating.

Meanwhile, Craig's Gang watches the sudden chaos in front of them. Tweek turns to Craig with a disappointed face for some reason. "Why don't you ever invite me to lunch like that?"

Clyde leans in and joins Tweek. "Yeah, Craig. Why?" he jokingly teases.

Token decides to also join in. "Tweek's right, Craig. Why don't you ever do stuff like that?"

Craig, feeling cornered, flips them all off with a blank expression. "I can express my gay love for Tweek however I fucking want godamnit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thing but if you’ve seen Season 2 Episode 12 of Sunshine!! you might be able to spot a girl with a pink hat in the left corner during that scene with the two schoolgirls in WATER BLUE NEW WORLD.
> 
> And that girl reminded me of a certain someone :3c


	8. Eating with the Idols: a Documentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, NOW they're eating together.
> 
> *bunny intensifies*
> 
> Also maybe a bit more on that Clyde x New Kid thing going on kinda???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, um, sorry if it takes days for me to get a chapter out.
> 
> School is back ;w;

Butters sits next to Kenny looking down to his lap. He doesn't really know what else to do because he didn't expect this to happen of all things. He just thought that Kenny would meet him in the halls and say "Hey, Buttercup! That was some really good cheesecake you made! Would you be okay with making more?" and he would just answer with "Sure, Ken! Anything for my best boy!"

But this?

This wasn't supposed to happen.

But it did anyway.

Kenny pokes Butters on the cheek. "Buttercup~ You there~?" he sings.

Butters snaps up. "Y-Yeah!! I'm right here!" He turns to Kenny. "What did ya want, Ken?"

Kenny does some "thinking" for a few seconds before saying, "Remember? We're supposed to share the cake!" He gives Butters a spare fork. "Here you go."

Butters, not wanting to be rude, quietly dips the fork into the cake and puts the small piece of it in his mouth. "Is that good?" he asks.

Kenny beams. "Yes, that is very good."

While eating the cake with Kenny, Butters feels many pairs of eyes staring at him. _Why did he had to make such a huge scene?_ he thought. _Now, everyone's looking over at me!_ He turns around to see New Kid staring at him with an excited face.

He's got an idea.

Oh no.

New Kid gets out from his seat and walks over to where Scott is sitting. He leans in and starts whispering something to him.

 _What is he doing?!_ Butters mentally screams.

"Butters?" Kyle says with concern. "Why are you so tense?"

Butters quickly turns back around and at Kenny. "U-Um, sorry. . . It's just that. . . I've never sat with an idol around my age before. . ." He slightly blushes because of the stupid thing he said. "N-Nevermind!!"

Stan quietly watches in awe. ". . . Cute. . ." he mutters.

"Don't tell me that some of the New Kid rubbed off into you!!" Butters whines, turning around to meet Stan.

"But. . . That cuteness. . ." he says. "It's perfect for a school idol!"

Butters scoots away from Stan. "Wh-What?!"

"Oh, what do we have here?" a voice shouts.

The five of them gaze to where the voice is coming from. Scott is in front of them with a fake microphone in hand with Jimmy and Timmy behind him.

"I think it's best to turn on the School Idol News!" he announces. "Now, Butters. What is it like to be sitting with future celebrities?"

"Future celebrities?!" Cartman raises his voice.

Butters sweats a little. "Um, it's great!" he says. "It's especially nice that my own, well, best boy invited me to eat with them. It's like an honor, sitting with the South Park School Idols and right next to my favorite!" He beams.

"Seriously, he'd probably make an adorable idol!" Stan says.

"Ah, gee. . . Thanks, Stan." Butters rubs the back of his neck, flattered.

"TIMMY!!!" Timmy takes out a big sign that reads "DO SOMETHING CUTE FOR THE CAMERA!!!" Confused, Butters looks at Jimmy who surprisingly has a camera. And it's rolling!

Thinking fast, Butters turns towards Kenny once again. "Hey, Ken! Open your mouth and close your eyes, okay?"

Kenny, even though he's confused, chuckles and obliges. "I honestly don't see the point in thi–mmph!!" His eyes instantly open up as the sudden wave of something abruptly entering his mouth causes a weird sensation throughout his very being.

Butters pulls out the fork he inserted into Kenny and giggles. "Didn't I tell ya to close your eyes?" He then goes back to eating the cake.

Kenny, watching as the fork goes from the cheesecake to Butters' mouth, decides to ask something. "The fork you used to feed me was. . . the fork you used to eat this cake?"

Butters blinks a few times. "Yeah, why?"

Cartman slams his hands on the table and points directly at the two. "IT'S A FUCKING INDIRECT KISS!!!" he screeches. "OH MY GOD!!! AN INDIRECT KISS!!!" It's hard to tell if he's making fun of them or celebrating. To Cartman, you'd usually expect him to do both at once.

Butters continues to eat the cake, but with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, so?" he asks.

Stan and Kyle glance at each other, thinking the same thing. They both get up at the same time and grab the hand of the other. "Butters!!" they say simultaneously.

Kenny, feeling as if they're intruding, pulls Butters closer to him to indicate that they're eating together. Butters, having no idea what to pay attention to anymore, stares at them.

"Butters, I know it may seem like we're rushing this out," Stan says, "but you'd make an amazing school idol!"

"A school idol? Me?" Butters points at himself. "There's no way–"

"You got good dance moves!" Kyle adds in.

Butters quickly stands up. "Uuh, I gotta go!!" He quickly walks towards the New Kid and drags him along. "We need to talk right now!!"

"But my riiiiiiice!!" New Kid whines.

Token sighs. "I'm so glad we're not a part of this yet."

"Yet?" Tweek asks.

"We always end up getting dragged in somehow," Token explains. "It's like some weirdly simple formula that can never be erased."

"Huh," Tweek said. "I guess you're right."

Clyde stands up. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

He walks out the entrance to the cafeteria and towards the bathroom. If his intuition is correct, they'll both be in there.

~~~~~

Butters quickly paces back and forth in the boys bathroom. "Oh, hamburgers!" He doesn't stop. "What am I gonna do? They want me to become an idol with 'em, but I don't know what to do!!" He finally stops. "Aaaaah!! What am I gonna do?!"

"Just do what you wanna do," New Kid says, taking his phone out. "If you wanna be an idol, go on and join them!"

"Bushimo!" says New Kid's phone.

"But, I don't know if I wanna join 'em, New Kid," Butters said. "I. . . I just can't. Not now!"

"I guess you're still in the indecisive page?" New Kid taps his phone. "If you are, then that's okay! You need time to think about this." He continues to tap.

Butters leans against a sink. "I dunno, New Kid," he said. "Well, I really liked watchin' 'em on stage and all, but I dunno if I got the potential to be like, well, them."

New Kid quickly finishes the results screen. "You know, Hanamaru kinda went through something like that." He leans against the sink next to Butters'. "She thought she didn't have the potential to be an idol, either. But, she found her potential. How?" He takes out his phone to show a girl in a wedding dress. "Because this girl inspired her into becoming one!"

Butters' eyes widen. "Wow. . ." he mutters. "She looks so pretty!"

New Kid tucks his phone away. "Well, I'm not telling you to force yourself to find that potential. But," he looks his friend's way and smiles, "even so, I want you to do whatever makes you happiest."

Butters smiles, feeling a little reassured. "Thanks, New Kid."

"No problem!" He salutes and winks. "Yousoro?"

Butters laughs a bit before doing the same thing. "Yousoro!"

They both laugh with each other, feeling somewhat a calmer atmosphere.

Clyde cautiously walks in to see the two having a good time. He smiles and waves while saying, "Hey."

Butters turns towards the door where Clyde is standing near. "Oh, hey Clyde!"

New Kid, startled and embarrassed, shyly waves back.

"Butters," Clyde says, "I decided to change my plans. Is it okay if I talk to New Kid alone?"

Butters understood what Clyde was talking about and quickly walks out of the bathroom.

Clyde takes a deep breath. "Okay, um. . ." He scratches the back of the neck. "I kinda got something to tell you, New Kid."

"Is it about–"

"–Our relationship? Yeah, I guess so." Clyde leans up against the sink Butters was at minutes before. "I know that things may be awkward around us because of your, you know. . ."

"My kinda-crush on you." New Kid chuckles to himself. "God, that must be embarrassing for you!"

"N-No, not at all!" Clyde puts his hands up. "It wasn't embarrassing, New Kid!"

"Really now?" New Kid looks down at his shoes. "You seemed kinda confused since I confessed like that."

"I was just a little bit!" Clyde admits. "And then things got awkward for us."

"Haha, yep. . ." New Kid agrees. "That was when I found out that you were Mosquito and kinda started developing a crush on you! After days of constantly avoiding each other, we just stopped hanging out in general."

Clyde nods. "That's why I wanna be friends again." He looks at New Kid who looks back at him. "Sure, I would still know that you have a kinda-crush on me, but that shouldn't damage our friendship in any way. We still care about each other to be friends!"

New Kid smiles a little. "Yeah, you're right." He pushes himself off of his sink. "Let's be friends again, Clyde! Somehow, I'll find a way to erase my feelings for you so you don't have to be bothered by them."

Clyde gets up. "Then, it's settled!" He pats the New Kid on the shoulder. "Glad to be your friend again, New Kid."

The shorter boy blushes and quickly says, "Y-Yeah, you too!!"

The two of them walk out of the bathroom with smiles on their faces. Butters waits patiently outside.

"So, did you guys make–"

"Out?" Kenny interrupts.

Clyde jumps back a little. "Kenny?! What the hell?!"

New Kid blinks twice. "Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just accompanying my little Buttercup!" He pats Butters' head. "Little guy was standing here all alone. . ."

Butters covers his face. "Ah, geez!!" he says with a muffled voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess that's some problems kinda taken care of.
> 
> Bun Bun will soon find that potential he needs, don't worry :3


	9. What I Want to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look.
> 
> A title that's actually kinda serious.
> 
> Plus Butts and Twk are gonna make decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the little blonde boy thinks about idols.
> 
> Featuring another blonde boy but he's got a boyfriend.

Butters sighs as he sits on the bleachers in the gym. It seems that the New Kid and Clyde made up, which is nice for the both of them. Today, the two of them decided to spend the day after school together. He decided not to interfere with them, so now he's here in the school gym all by himself. He made sure no one followed him over here.

So now, he's completely alone. Just how he wanted this moment to be. Butters sighs again. "A school idol, huh?" he mutters to himself. "How would I do good in a place like that?" He hugs his knees. "I'll probably just end up killing people on accident, just like my tap dancing days."

He hears the doors to the gym open and watches as a twitching blonde boy goes in.

"Tweek?" Butters calls out, drawing the lower boy's attention to him.

"GAH!!!" he yelps. "I-I thought there'd be n-no one here!!"

Butters walks down towards Tweek. "It's alright, really," he says. "I wasn't plannin' on stayin' long. I can leave if ya want."

"N-No, it's fine!!" Tweek gets a firm grip on Butters' arm. "I'd kinda like s-someone to talk to other than Cr-Craig."

The shorter blonde tilts his head. "Why? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Y-Yeah, that's why I n-need to talk to someone else." Tweek twitches a bit. "Ngh. . ."

Butters smiles a little, feeling better to find something to drift his mind away from his problems. "If ya need someone to talk to, I wouldn't mind stayin' here and listen."

Tweek looks back at Butters. "U-Uh, thanks," he says.

"No problem!" Butters sits down on the bottom bleacher and gestures Tweek to sit with him. The other twitches again before taking a seat. The two of them sit there in silence, trying to find a way to catch the other's attention. Butters then asks the question that needed to be discussed. "So, what did ya need to talk about?"

Tweek blinks rapidly before answering. "W-Well, I was thinking over this thing I'm kinda doing, and thought of maybe doing it with full time effort. But, I don't think Craig would be so happy." He clenches his hands into fists.

"Why are you thinkin' like that?" Butters asks the twitching blonde. "Craig loves you, doesn't he? He'd be accepting to whatever you wanna do!" He turns towards Tweek. "Um, you need to trust the people who truly love you. You're lucky to still have someone who cares for you so much." He starts getting tears in the corner of his eye. Quickly, he turns away and rubs it out. "Nevermind me," he says, "what is it that you wanna do so badly?"

Tweek, knowing that Butters didn't want to talk about The Incident, he breathes a sigh and confesses, "I've been thinking of joining the guys' idol group. I don't really know why, but I just got this feeling inside me telling me to join them!"

"That's kinda funny," Butters says, "because I was kinda thinkin' the same thing, y'know?" He kicks his feet up. "After Stan an' Kyle suddenly asked me to be one with 'em and knowin' that Kenny might be by my side, I thought it might be a really fun thing to do!"

"Y-Yeah. . ." Tweek mutters. "They looked like they were having fun on that stage. Dancing and singing like no tomorrow. I'd love to find a place like that where there aren't any worries around me."

"To be honest, me too!" Butters says. Then, something strikes him. "Hey, Tweek. Do you know where they practice?"

~~~~~

The park is vast and open; there doesn't seem to be anyone there except for the small school idol group getting ready to train some more.

"I'm honestly surprised that Fatass is so committed to something like this," Kyle says. "I'd thought you'd drop this immediately."

"I can't!" Cartman exclaims. "New Kid is already interested in it, so we _have_ to keep going!!"

Stan, now the new leader of the group, looks around to find an orange parka, but none to be seen. "Hey, does anyone know where Kenny is?"

Kyle looks up at Stan. "He just told me that he's gonna be a bit late."

Cartman scoffs. "When did he suddenly get busy?"

Kyle shrugs. "Well, he said to just start without him, so let's go!"

"Alright, Ky Ky." Stan does a little tap number and extends his arm out. "Let's fight for the gold!!"

"Ay!! I'm here too, you know!!" Cartman pouts.

From afar, Butters watches the three of them run across the field. "Wow. . ." he mutters in awe. "They're such hard workers!" Unbeknownst to him, a figure looms behind him, their arms outstretched. And then. . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Stan immediately shoots up from his stretching. "What the hell was that?!" He and Kyle give each other the same confused look as Cartman just shrugs.

"It's probably just a dying bird or some shit." The fat boy continues to try and reach his toes. The two Super Best Friends shrug it off, returning to what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Butters tries to shake out of the mysterious person's grasp. "Oh, hamburgers!! Please, Mister!! Let me go!!" he pleads in fear.

"Yup, still a flattie," the figure says in a very familiar voice.

Butters quickly turns around to see Kenny smiling at him. "Ken?!" He swiftly gets out as the other lets go of him. "Wh-Why did you do that?!"

"The element of surprise?" Kenny gives his friend a playful wink. "I noticed you spying on the others as I walked over here, so I decided to say hello."

"Butters!!" A messy-haired blonde rushes over in a hurry. "I-I heard you–ACK–scream and came as fast as I could! What happened?!"

"Me." Kenny raises his hand. "Hello, Tweekster."

"Oh, it's only you." Tweek turns towards Butters. "So? Any ideas?"

The short blonde shakes his head from side to side. "I don't know. . ." he says. "I still wanna do it. I just. . ." His eyesight starts to blur as small tears form. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now!!"

"Butters!" Tweek shouts, unable to stop the other from running away.

Kenny stares at his friend dashing off. "Buttercup. . ." he mutters.

"Kenny." Stan, Kyle, and Cartman walk over to the two standing blondes. Stan tucks his hands into his pockets. "Aren't you gonna go after him?"

The poor boy looks at Stan, then to the ground. "Maybe," he thinks aloud, "it'd be best if we all go."

"I agree," Tweek says. "Butters needs to let his feelings out. If he doesn't," he sighs, "I don't think it'll end well."

Cartman sighs. "If you two think so, then I guess we got no choice but to tag along." He glances over at Stan and Kyle. "Well?"

The two nod simultaneously. "Yeah, I think this is the best route to go," Stan says. "Let's not go as far as to scare him, though."

~~~~~

Butters hastily wipes his tears as he enters his room. Quiet sniffles fill the atmosphere while he closes the door. "Why?" he mutters. "Why can't I do it?" He looks at himself in the mirror. "They want me to do it, but I have to tell them no, don't I? My parents would get awfully sore if I went on and did somethin' like that. And other kids might not want me around them anymore, not like they already do. Well, some of them." Butters sits on his bed and looks down at his lap. "It'd probably be best if I don't do it for their sake."

"Then, what about you?" Kyle asks.

The short blonde immediately looks up to find his friends in his doorway. "Huh?"

"What about what _you_ wanna do?" Kyle continues. "Why do you care so much about what others think of you? If you keep going with that mindset, you'll never make yourself happy."

Stan sits next to Butters. "There's a reason why I wanted you to join our school idol group, Butters. I know you have the potential to do it. You may not think so, but you do!" He beams.

Kenny sits on the other side. "He's right, Buttercup." He takes a hold on Butters' hand. "You should go on and choose what you want to do, no matter what people say." He gives his friend a quiet and caring smile; a smile Butters always felt comfort in.

The boy wipes his tears away once again, now feeling much better than before. "Fellas. . ."

Tweek watches them closely with a relieved look. He's happy to see Butters brighten up from others.

"Now that I think about it. . ." Cartman starts, " you probably have something to tell us, too, huh, Tweek?"

The twitching boy sighs as he's kinda been caught to confess. "Well, yeah." He fiddles with his shirt. "I actually want to join the school idol group as well. I don't think I'd be good at it, but it looks like fun. So, um. . ." He quickly bows down towards Stan. "I, Tweek Tweak, would like to join your school idol group!!"

Butters gets up, stands next to Tweek, and bows with him. "I, Leopold "Butters" Stotch, would also like to join!"

Stan's eyes shine a bit as they recruit not one, but two boys into their idol group. "Welcome to the team, you two!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this to come out; I was really busy with school and did some small writing series to get rid of my lack of inspiration ;w;


	10. From Four Nerds to Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Idol Group Names and Past Angsts AKA Those Damn Aqours Third Years Except it's *Insert Names Here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally get to find out what their idol group name is!!
> 
> I’m so glad I got this chapter finished :3

“So,” New Kid says, “you’re a part of them now?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Butters rubs the back of his neck. “I don’t really know what to do, though. All we do is just practice and train for whatever.”

New Kid shrugs. “Better than nothing whatsoever.” He lies down on his back. “Anyways, what’s your group name?”

“Group name?” Butters looks at the ceiling. “What do you mean?”

“All idol groups have a group name, Bun Bun!!” New Kid shows off his shirt. “For example, this franchise is called Love Live, but the groups it represents have their own group names! For example,” he gestures at the nine figures on his shirt, “these nine girls are called μ's.” He gestures to a poster on his wall. “And these nine girls are called Aqours!” He lies back down. “There’s also Perfect Dream Project, but they don’t really have a group name yet from what I know.”

“. . . Wow. . .” Butters mutters.

“Wow, indeed!!” New Kid laughs.

 _I need to talk to the others about this!_ Butters tells himself.

~~~~~

“Fellas!!” Butters shouts loudly through the halls.

Kyle stops him from overdoing whatever he’s doing. “Butters!! Please, calm down!”

The blonde does his steady breathing mechanism to help sort out his buzzing thoughts. As he gets back to his neutral state, he starts talking again. “Kyle! I need to tell everyone about something important!!”

“Really?” Kyle takes Butters’ hand. “ Let’s go find the others, then!”

~~~~~

“Okay, what does the little bicurious want this time?” Cartman asks, snacking on some Cheesy Poofs. “It better not waste my time.”

“It’s very important!!” Butters exclaims, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls. “We are a group with no group name! How are we supposed to be recognized with no name?!”

“Group name?” Stan places his hands on his hips. “I thought it was SouthParkSYF–“

“That’s only the name of our franchise,” Kenny says. “That isn’t our actual group name.”

“Oh, geez!” Tweek twitches. “You’re telling me that we have to agree on a name for us?!”

Kyle shrugs. “I guess?” He takes out a piece of paper. “Does anyone have any ideas?”

Kenny stands up. “I had a feeling that this would come up. So, I got a suggestion. There are six of us and our team is called the Cows. So, why don’t we go with Six Cows?”

“AAAAAHH!!!” Tweek screams. “NO WAY, MAN!!!”

“Why not?” Kyle tilts his head. “I think it’s a fine name.”

“IT’S A FUCKING DISASTER OF A NAME!!!” Tweek cries. “There are some people out there who would draw us in these really obscure cow outfits and would use these weird machines to suck milk out of our nipples and penises! Sometimes, they even draw grown men ‘mate’ with us!! Oh, sweet JESUS!!!” His twitching slightly intensifies. “But, they seem to like doing that to Clyde the most. . .”

“Clyde mixed with a cow fetish, huh?” Cartman says, giving off no reaction. “I mean, I guess there’s probably a chance for us to give mi–”

Tweek dashes straight towards Cartman, pulling him up by the collar “DO I _LOOK_ LIKE I WANT GROWN-ASS MEN MILKING ME?!” he shouts angrily.

“N-No. . .” the fat boy mutters in fear. He instantly gets dropped, also dropping his bag of Cheesy Poofs.

“. . . Well then!” Kyle says, uncovering Butters’ ears. “I guess Six Cows is permanently not a possibility?”

Tweek turns towards him with the scariest face Kyle had ever seen him make. “ _No._ ”

“Okay! Okay!!” Kyle aggressively crosses the name off of the paper. “S-So, any other ideas?”

“The Ca–“

“No, Cartman,” Stan interrupts.

“But–“

“No. Cartman.”

Kenny sighs, seeing that this would probably go nowhere like every other stupid idea they have. “I’m gonna take a little walk.” He starts to leave the bathroom. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back.”

He walks out of the boy’s bathroom and looks around. Nothing out of the ordinary. He turns right and towards that general direction. No one really notices him walking through the halls, as expected since he isn’t much of a talker.

He looks to his left to see Wendy tending to her usual business with Bebe helping her out. It’s kinda funny how Bebe and Nichole, Clyde and Token’s ex-girlfriends, are now dating. They do make a really cute couple, though.

He looks to his right to see Heidi, who’s been losing all that weight Cartman gave her, shyly staring at Wendy. Ever since she has broken up with him, she has started to gain an interest in the dark-haired girl. Who could blame her, though?

 _It’s nice having no one notice you, sometimes_ , Kenny says to himself. _It helps you find small details in life that no one else has pointed out yet._ While thinking to himself, he accidentally trips someone over.

“Ack!!” the person shouts before colliding with the ground beneath them.

Kenny turns around to see a boy in a purple sweatshirt struggling to get back up. “Shit!” he curses under his breath. He gets down by Token’s side and helps him back to his feet. “I’m really sorry about that, Token. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Token says before wincing. “Ow. . .”

“Here, let me take you to the nurse.” Kenny swings Token’s left arm around his neck and supports him with his right arm. Then, the two walk to the nurse’s office together.

~~~~~

“I’m really sorry about tripping you like that, man,” Kenny apologizes again. “I didn’t really see you coming by because–“

“You were traveling on a trail of your own thoughts?” Token finishes.

“Yeah. . . How did you know?”

He quietly chuckles. “I was doing the same thing. I got way too caught up in what I was thinking about that I didn’t realize that there was an obstacle in my way and–whack!–I hit the floor.” He lifts the small bag of ice off of his bruised ankle, then placed it back on. “We’re pretty similar despite being from two completely different backgrounds.”

“I know, right?” Kenny laughs, causing Token to laugh as well.

The two have a pleasant time talking to each other about how life has been treating them and the more things they have in common. Kenny, feeling as if he could trust this boy with this, decides to ask Token a question.

“So, you’re in a school idol group now?” Token asks.

Kenny’s eyes widen. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s nice, I guess.” The dark-skinned boy lifts the bag of ice and places it back on his bruise once again. “I was kinda expecting you guys to do something like that sooner or later.”

“Oh,” Kenny says. “I guess that makes my question easier for me to ask you.” He looks around to see no one else in the nurse’s office. Then, he turns back to Token. “Do you have a good name for an idol group? You see, SouthParkSYF is looking for one to use, but the first one we came up with might bring up some weird fetish and the second one was Cartman’s rejected suggestion.”

Token stares at the bag of ice in his hand. “. . . ☆Ships. . .” he mutters, giving himself a stream of nostalgia.

“Huh? Starships?” Kenny questions.

Token quickly covers his mouth. “Nevermind!! It was nothing!”

“No, Starships is actually a pretty sweet name!” Kenny carefully removes Token’s hands from his face. “How would you spell that name out?”

~~~~~

Kenny quickly opens up the bathroom door. “You guys!” he shouts. “I got us a group name!”

Stan lights up in excitement. “Really?” He runs towards Kenny. “What is it, dude?”

“☆Ships!!” Kenny exclaims.

“ _Starships_?” Cartman says. “What a fucking stu–“

“How do you spell it?” Tweek asks, feeling as though he’s heard this name before.

Kenny nods, taking out a piece of folded paper and opening up to show his friends. “☆Ships.” he says.

“Woah!!” Butters exclaims. “That’s such a cool name!!”

“Alright, _now_ it lookers cooler,” Cartman says.

“I like it.” Kyle raises his hand.

“Me, too!” Stan raises his hand as well.

Butters and Cartman simultaneously raise their hands as Tweek slowly puts his up.

“I guess it’s settled then.” Stan fist pumps the air. “From now on, we shall be know as ☆Ships!!”

~~~~~

Craig and Clyde walk through the halls with New Kid blabbering about how much Craig would probably love Hanayo and how Clyde should do the Nico Nico Nii more often.

“Why am I here again?” Craig questions out loud.

“Because you can’t find your wonderful boyfriend?” Clyde answers.

“Oh. Yeah.”

The two keep on walking as New Kid stops to stare at a poster.

“☆Ships?” he says out loud.

Instantly, Clyde stops in his tracks. He walks right up next to the New Kid, staring at the same poster. “Is it really?” he mutters.

“Clyde, what the hell are yo–hey, what the fuck is this?” Craig is now staring at the exact same poster. “What kind of stupid name is Star Emoji Ships?”

“It’s pronounced ‘starships’, Craig,” Clyde says before dashing off.

“Huh?”

“Clyde, wait up!” New Kid runs after him with Craig following behind.

The two chase their friend through the halls until they see him stop in front of Token.

“Token!” Clyde exclaims. “Why didn’t you tell me that ☆Ships wa–“

“It isn’t,” Token replies. “It never will. We both know that, Clyde.”

“Then,” Clyde says, “why is there a poster in the hall that says something abou–“

“It just happened to be a group who came up with the name theirselves.” Token puts on his backpack and closes his locker. “You can ask Kenny all about it.”

“But–“ Clyde starts. “We– We. . .”

“It’s not _‘we’_ anymore, Clyde.” The dark-skinned Boy turns to his friend. “It’s just _‘you and me’_ now. And that’s probably how it’s going to stay.” He looks at his phone screen. “I have to go now; my dad’s waiting for me outside.”

“But, Token. . .” Clyde weakly reaches out to his friend. He watches as his friend wipes his face, probably tears.

“We all agreed to leave it behind us, Clyde.”

Token walks away towards the entrance to the school, leaving Clyde standing there with his arm still extending outwards. He pulls back, choking down a sob as he’s left alone.

Craig and the New Kid watch the scene in front of them unfold. “Holy _shit_ ,” they both whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I honestly didn’t expect myself to go in that direction, but I did.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Plus, I’m not that good at writing dramatic pieces, so please bear with me ;w;


	11. It's Just a Stupid Little Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's kinda a fight going on, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit kinda goes down here?
> 
> Emphasis on kinda?

"Well, this is bullshit," Craig says. "Just when Clyde tells Token about how he can always rely on him if he's sad, Token just does some big turn by–well, I don't know!"

"W-Wow, Craig," Jimmy says. "You sure g-got a lot going f-f-for you."

"Damn right I do." Craig sighs. "It's weird. Clyde and Token always seemed to get along. Why is it now that this huge thing called ☆Ships is starting to probably tear them apart?"

"Oh! You're talking about ☆Ships already?" Tweek asks them, just joining in the conversation.

"Y-Yup!" Jimmy replies. "Craig here w-w-wants to know what h-happened that caused T-Token and Clyde to suddenly dr-drift away."

Tweek stiffens up. "Wh-What?" He shakes.

"New Kid and I kinda heard them talk about this thing called ☆Ships and if it's getting back together or something." Craig looks at his boyfriend. "Do you know anything about this, Tweek?"

_What?_ Tweek thinks. _☆Ships was actually something from the past?_ He takes deep breaths so he doesn't overreact. "No, I know nothing of the sort."

"Oh," Craig shows a face of concern, "thanks, anyways."

The three of them stand in silence as they wait for the bus to pick them up. Jimmy hums a little tune, Tweek quietly fidgets in place, and Craig is staring at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Tweek," he says, "do you wanna come over to my house after school?"

"Sorry, but I have to decline."

Huh? Decline?

"I'm actually gonna be pretty busy today, sorry. . ." Tweek gives the blue chullo boy a smile. "But, we can still hang out at lunch!"

Craig half-smiles as he hears those words. But, why does he have to decline? It's not like he has anything better to do. _There's no way he'd be cheating on him. . . Right. . ? No!! Tweek isn't like that at all!! He'd never kiss another guy!! Wait, we haven't had our first kiss yet!! Ooooohh shit!!_

Jimmy places a hand on Craig's shoulder to call him down. "That's gr-great!"

~~~~~

As the three of them arrive at school, they notice Clyde running somewhere. He had an angry look on his face as he quickly passed by.

"Oh no," Craig groans, following his brunette friend. Tweek and Jimmy do the same. They chase Clyde until they find him pinning Kenny against the locker.

"Who told you it was a good idea to use ☆Ships like that?!" he shouts, causing Kenny to wince.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he yells as loudly as his muffled voice can project. "I'm telling the truth!!"

"Who even gave you the _right_ to use it?!" Clyde continues. "I can't believe you–"

"Clyde!" a voice interrupts him. The brunette turns around to see Token staring back at him with hurt eyes. "I let him use that name. It needs a good place to call home; you know that."

"See? This is what I was telling you about!" Craig hears New Kid whisper to Butters.

Clyde stands there in betrayal. "What?! Why, Token?!" He takes a step closer to him. "Why. . . Why did you lie to me, then?"

Token sighs heavily. Craig takes this as a note that he's trying his best not to cry. "We both agreed to leave it in the path."

"You're not answering my damn question!" Clyde screams. "Don't fucking act like you didn't want to let go of it, either! You were just as heartbroken as I was when we realized we couldn't achieve that _stupid_ dream!" He takes another step closer. "Plus, it should've hurt _you_ the most! You're the one who came up with the idea! Why are you suddenly being a huge bitch about it?!" Finally, one more step that puts them face to face. Tears stream down Clyde's face as he still tries to remain strong. "I let you know that you could come to me whenever you're upset," he mutters. "But now, I see that you don't give a _damn_ about how others feel about you."

Token, now completely in shock from what his friend had just told him, clenches his teeth. "Well, I'm sorry if I'd rather see ☆Ships actually become a success than a stupid childish dream that I knew from the very start would never be possible at all!"

Clyde takes a step back in fear. "Token?"

"I don't talk to you about my problems because I'm scared of what you'd say! I tried letting go of that stupid dream but I couldn't do it at all!" His eyesight starts to blur as warm streams of liquid fall. "That's why I let Kenny use that name. I know that he'd take better care of it then what I fucking did. I lied to you because I knew something like this would happen, but I guess this was bound to be fate no matter what." He looks straight into Clyde's eyes with the same hurt that hides within them. "I'm sorry that I did this to you. I really am." He turns and runs through the crowd of people that formed during their dispute.

Kenny regains his posture as he walks towards Clyde and places a hand on his shoulder. "I never knew you guys wanted to be school idols, too."

"We weren't planning on becoming _school idols,_  Kenny." The brunette looks towards the direction his friend took off to. "We were planning on starting a _band_."

~~~~~

Craig gets dragged into the bathroom by Tweek and Jimmy, having no clue on what's going on. He notices that Butters and the New Kid has gotten here before them along with Stan's fucking terrible-ass group of friends and Clyde as well as Scott and Timmy.

Tweek speaks up. "S-So, what do you mean ☆Ships was originally a band?"

Clyde sighs, cleaning his face of the dry tear streaks. "A while ago, Token came up with an idea to start a band together with Bebe and Nichole. I agreed with him as well as the girls. We all prepared to debut soon, but then the girls. . . well, you know. . ."

"Ooh," Stan says. "Sorry, dude."

"No, it's fine." Clyde waves the thought away. "After that, Token and I thought it'd be best if we just don't do it at all. There'd be no point in continuing if Bebe and Nichole will never come back to us." He laughs halfheartedly. "So, long story short, Token pretty much regrets making the decision to tell us about making a band now."

"Oh, damn." Kenny rubs the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry for that."

"It's alright, really." Clyde laughs sadly. "I overreacted back there. I shouldn't have made a scene and just ask you privately." He looks down at his feet. "But, I wasn't thinking about it at the time, and I think Token hates me now. . ."

Craig, despite this being Clyde of all people, steps in. "There's no way someone like Token would hate you, Clyde," he says. "Sure, you may do something stupid every once in a while, but Token's never actually gotten extremely upset with you. Maybe, if you both agree to meet up and clear your minds, you can make up again."

Clyde's eyes brighten up a bit. "Really?"

"Hell yeah." Craig nods.

"Well then," Stan says, putting an arm around Scott, "I guess that solves that?"

"Kinda," Clyde answers. He turns over towards Tweek. "I never actually expected you to become a school idol with them, Tweek. Why didn't you tell us?"

"O-Oh," Tweek stutters. "Actually, I just started yesterday. I'm gonna be pretty busy now! Haha!"

It was just now that Craig realizes why his boyfriend told him he was busy today. He quickly grabs Tweek's hand and pulls him out of the bathroom.

"Craig?! Where are we going?" the twitching blonde would ask. But, the stoic ravenette keeps silent.

They get to the back of the school. Craig lets go of Tweek's hand before immediately pinning him on the wall, trapping the blonde between his arms.

Tweek looks surprised to see Craig like this, but not scared. It shows how much trust he holds in him.

The chullo hat boy takes a breath as he mutters loud enough for the other to here: "I never knew you just became a school idol, or whatever the hell they're called. Why didn't you tell me yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally finished this ;w;
> 
> I'm planning on using the next chapter to focus on Craig since, if it isn't obvious by now, you know what's probably gonna happen.


	12. My Reason is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets a realization of some sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the next chapter!
> 
> Hopefully, it doesn't feel too rushed or OOC.

Tweek shivers in place. "Oh, um. . ." He didn't expect to be dragged out like that. But, it's pretty reasonable. He hasn't told Craig at all about how he just suddenly joined an idol group. And the worse part of it is that he never planned on telling him ever. _Wow, I must be a pretty horrible boyfriend_ , he says in his mind.

"Tweek," Craig mutters, "it's okay if you don't want to tell me." He pushes himself away. "I don't want you to think I'm forcing you to talk." The chullo-wearing boy then turns around and says with a smile, "Oh, and just saying, I'm not upset at all about you joining an idol group so suddenly; I'm honestly very happy for you."

Tweek gasps at those words. _Craig is. . . happy?_ he thinks. Feeling even more guilty, he clenches his button-up shirt and immediately spills everything. "It all started when Stan and his friends asked me to make music for them! I did comply to it, but didn't join their group yet. After hearing that their first ever debut was put on YouTube, I decided to check it out for myself. I was a little surprised to see Butters and Kenny talking together in the comments section, though. Later on, I met Butters in the gym and we had a small talk together. Oh, that reminds me!"

Tweek breaks his tangent and hugs Craig. "I'm really sorry for doubting your feelings towards me. I shouldn't be doing something like that because I know that you love me. I'm sorry, Craig. . ."

Craig pats Tweek's head softly. "It's okay, Tweek. I understand what you mean. You shouldn't be so scared of what I might say. I'm your boyfriend, and I'll do my best to support in anything you do."

The twitchy blonde sighs happily, and lets go of his boyfriend. "Um, so, long story short: I became a school idol with Butters!"

Craig smiles again. "Wow, that must be some ride."

"It was!!"

~~~~~

The two walk home after school that day, hand in hand. As they near the neighborhood, they both hear a voice call out to the blonde in their duo.

"Hey, Tweek!!" Butters shouts. "We're gonna go practice in the park!! Wanna come?!"

Tweek looks at Craig who gives him a firm nod. "Do you really need my approval for this?" he asks.

The shorter one smiles and runs towards his group of teammates as they all jog to the park together. Craig just stands and watches from his spot as the group slowly gets out of view. He sighs to himself and starts walking home.

"TIMMY!!!" a familiar voice says from in front of him. Craig looks up to see Timmy handing something to him. "Timmy?"

Craig looks at the paper in his hand and takes it. "Thanks, Timmy," he says before another object is put in front of him. This time, it's a light stick similar to the ones he always sees New Kid carry during fights.

"Timmy!!" Timmy says excitedly. "Timmy Timmy Timmy!!"

Craig takes the light stick as well. "Thanks again, Timmy," Craig says.

"Timmy!!" Timmy then turns around and drives his wheelchair away. "TIMMY!!!"

Craig shrugs to himself as he reads the paper in his hands.

**_COME TO ☆SHIPS' NEXT PERFORMANCE_ **

_This is a Very Secret Live Show for Only a Few Select People and Guess What? You're One of Them!_

_Please Meet in the Auditorium Tomorrow After School to See it with Your Own Eyes_

"Huh," Craig mutters. "I guess it doesn't hurt to check it out."

He grips onto the light stick in his hand and turns it on. It gives a blue glow. He presses the button a few times and gets the colors green, red, orange, and turquoise, until he got to a dark green color that seems to fit Tweek. He turns off the light stick and continues walking home.

~~~~~

"Craig?" Clyde stares at him with a confused look. "I didn't think they'd invite you."

"It's probably because of Tweek," Craig replies, walking forward until he finds a good place to see the stage from. He pulls out his light stick, switched it to Tweek's color, and prepares himself for the show. While preparation, he notices Token sneak into the auditorium. He's probably trying to avoid Clyde. He sighs, turns around, and jumps when he sees New Kid staring back at him.

"Hi, Craig!" he greets. "You got invited, too?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sweet!!" New Kid beams as the lights dim down. "Oh!! They're starting!!"

Craig turns his gaze to the stage where he can clearly see where Tweek is. He's in a huddling position along with the others. As the music starts to play, they chant something together before turning around and jumping into the air altogether. It was at this moment when Craig realized how cute Tweek looks in a cute and frilly skirt. He glances to his left to see New Kid jamming out and screaming his nickname for Butters. Wanting to focus on the show, Craig turns back to the stage. He watches as Tweek dances around happily and sings his heart out. He isn't twitching or crying out or going off key. He's perfect, just like always. Just then, the blonde blows a kiss towards the audience, suddenly giving Craig a small realization for him. He drops his arms down to his sides and silently walks out.

Tweek notices the chullo boy, and immediately stops what he's doing. "Craig?" he calls, but to no avail. Craig just stops for a moment before running out. The blonde steps off of the stage and goes after him. "Craig!"

Craig just continues running. _Godamnit_ , he says angrily. _Godamnit. Godamnit! Godamnit!! GODAMNIT!!! Why did I suddenly think of something that impossible?! I already know I'll be no good, and I'll just be dragging him down if I do it,_ _too!!_ He trips over his feet, but stops himself before he could fall over. "Why did I have to have that thought back there?"

"What thought, Craig?"

Craig turns around to see Tweek standing behind him. "Tweek?"

"What kind of thought was it?"

Craig looks down as if ashamed. Then, tears start to fall from his eyes. "I-I think. . ." he stutters. "I think I-I want to become a school idol with you. . ."

"Aww, Craig," Tweek smiles, "why didn't you just say so?"

He cries harder. "But. . . I can't do it!" He clenches his fists. "I. . . I'll just drag you down!!" He sobs loudly. "I can't dance for shit, and my voice isn't the most appealing, either! How can I even think of joining when I can't be as good as you?!"

A pair of hands gently take his, rubbing them softly. "Craig. . ." Tweek places his forehead against the other. "Have I ever told you about the boy who believed in me?"

Craig's eyes widen. "H-Huh. . ?"

"There was a boy who helped me believe that I could do something I thought I was never capable of. He helped me believe in myself and made me stronger because of that. He helped me see that I sometimes need to believe in myself. And if I can't, he let me know that he'll believe in me. And that boy that believed in me, I fell in love with him. . ." Tweek looks up at Craig. "Remember?"

Craig nods, whimpering.

"You helped me believe in myself," Tweek wipes Craig's eyes dry, "so let me help you believe in yourself." He takes a few steps back before putting his arms out. "I believe that you can be who you want to be, Craig Tucker! But first, tell me: what is your reason?"

"My. . . reason. . ." Craig mutters, wiping more of his tears away. "It's you. . . My reason is you, Tweek! You're the reason why I wanted to join! I kept it inside me for so long, yet I couldn't find the courage to tell you!!" He looks up to see a metaphorical vision of a big gap between him and Tweek. "Huh?"

"If that is your reason," Tweek shouts, "then combine it with the person who believes in you!!" He stretches his arms wider. "Combine those two to give you the ability to believe in yourself! Give yourself the ability to move forward!! You can do it!!"

Craig stares at Tweek in awe, running towards him. As he nears the gap between them, he gets ready to jump. Giving the loudest shout of motivation he could, he takes a leap over the gap and into Tweek's arms, crying happily.

"I did it!" he sobs loudly. "I did it!! I did it!!"

"Yes, you really did!" Tweek says back. "You really did do it!"

As the two hold each other in their arms, the rest of ☆Ships watch from afar.

"What the fuck was that leap of faith?" Cartman casually says before he decided it was best to leave.


	13. Who's the Leader Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their next music video time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter out ;w;
> 
> I didn't exactly know what to do to continue the story, but now I have!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :3

Craig yawns loudly as he leans on Tweek's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm _so_ tired," he mutters.

"Then you shouldn't have been staying up all night to watch an anime to understand whatever the fuck you got yourself into!" Clyde says with a mouthful of tacos. "Besides, why would you even want to watch any anime besides that one racing one? What's it called again? Initial D, right? Yeah, you've always been so. . ."

Tweek blocks out their conversation, looking around for their other friend. One day he's laughing and joking with all of them, then the next he's avoiding them–specifically Clyde–for no reason other than bad memories just coming back up. The blonde finally notices him sitting with their small crew, Butters, and the New Kid, staring blankly at his lunch.

_They really need to talk to each other_ , he says to himself. _Otherwise, this situation will only get worse._

Meanwhile, Scott gently pokes Token's cheek. "Token? Are you there?" he asks.

The other blinks twice before facing his friend. "Oh, yeah, I'm here." He gives him a small smile. "I'm okay."

Scott squints at him in suspicion, but then brushes it off. "If you say so."

Token looks away from Scott and listens to the conversation happening across from him.

"So, you think Craig is gonna manage in your group?" New Kid asks Butters.

"I think so," Butters answers. "He seems to be pretty stable when he's surrounded by people, and he has Tweek by his side."

"They're such a cute couple!!" New Kid gushes. "I wish I had a romance like theirs~"

"Me, too!"

"Hey, when are you gonna shoot your next music video?"

The blonde stops and thinks for a moment. "Probably. . . Friday?"

New Kid slams his hands down on the table and stands up. "That's _today_ , though! Are you guys sure you got it all under control?!"

Butters giggles a bit. "Of course! I'm not a newbie in showbiz, New Kid."

"Your group does have a leader to help you with this stuff, right?"

The two turn towards Token.

"I mean, there are many idol groups who have leaders. Even µ's and Aqours have leaders in their groups: Honoka and Chika."

They continue to just look at Token in silence.

". . . What? Did I say something weird?"

New Kid leans over the table, getting a little too close to the one in purple. "YOU LIKE LOVE LIVE, TOO?!" he screams.

"Wh-What?!" Token pushes him back. "No way! I would never watch something like that! Why would you think that?"

New Kid smirks deviously. "You're gonna deny it then, huh? Alright~" He sits back down in his seat.

Token sighs in relief. He reaches for his lunch, feeling like it'd be best if he–

" _Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari~_ "

Token freezes and stares straight at the New Kid who's staring back at him.

"What did you–"

" _Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete~_ "

He feels his fingers tremble in excitement. He isn't trying to lure him out, is he?

" _Hana o sakaseru~_ "

He feels his eye twitch just the slightest bit.

" _Nikkori egao wa~_ "

He couldn't take it anymore. In the quietest voice he could muster, he sings along. " _Zutto onaji sa. . ._ "

New Kid beams, finishing the rest. " _Yuujou no egao~!!_ " He claps his hands in success. "Well, that confirms it for me!!" He laughs and places his hands on the table. "So, about the leader thing. . ." He turns to Butters. "What do you think, Bun Bun?"

"Uuuhh. . ."

~~~~~

"–and that is why I called this bathroom meeting," Butters explains. "What do you think?"

"A leader?" Tweek says. "I just naturally thought that Stan was the leader."

The mentioned boy turns his gaze to the twitchh blonde. " _Me?!_ "

"Actually, I thought so, too," Craig says.

"But, what about Cartman?"

"I can't be the leader if I'm Nico, Stan!" Cartman explains. "God, I thought you'd realize that you've became the Honoka or Chika of this group!"

Kyle and Kenny look at each other, shrug, and nod in Stan's direction.

Butters rubs his knuckles together. "I guess we already kinda just assumed that Stan was our leader, huh?" Everyone but Stan nods in response. "Okay, that's one mystery solved."

"Seriously?" Token walks into the bathroom. " _This_ is where you guys talk about you idol activities?"

"Idooru katsudo!!" New Kid follows behind. "Honestly, I can't wait for the music video. I really wanna see you guys shoot it now!" He gives Token a mischievous grin. "Tokiko here wants to see it, too~"

"No, I don't. I just came to help out in any way I could." He takes out a small list. "So, are your costumes done and all well fitted?"

Kenny gives him a thumbs up.

"Is everyone perfectly synchronized in dance?"

"W-Well, jeez. I guess we're doing well!" Butters answers.

"Yeah, the Jew is finally learning how to rhythm properly," Cartman adds.

"Shut up, Fatass!!" Kyle shouts.

"Did everyone memorize the song and which parts they're gonna song?"

"From what I know, yes." Stan looks around. _Do they really see me as their leader?_

"Does everyone know _exactly_ when they come in to sing?"

"Uuuuuhh. . . Sure??" Tweek answers.

"Is the crew ready to shoot?"

"Th-The crew is al-alwa-always ready t-t-to shoot!!" Jimmy shouts from inside one of the stalls.

"TIMMY!!!" Timmy throws his arms up into the air.

"I'm also ready!" Scott brings his hands together.

"Finally, is your stage all set up?"

. . .

"Ooooohh shit. . ." Craig mutters.

Token groans in frustration. "How much more amateur can you get?" he says with a small smile on his face. "I guess I'll have to help you guys out."

"Tokiko's really happy that he gets to help."

"Please stop calling me that."

~~~~~

"Wow!!" Kenny shouts in awe. "You made the entire school look like some party house!"

"That's our Token for you," Craig says. "He either does just the right amount or does way too much for any of us to keep up with him. This one just happened to be just the right amount."

Butters runs over to them, giving Kenny rabbit ears and Craig cat ears. "C'mon, fellas! We need to get into position!"

Stan stands in front of all of them. "Alright, everyone! We know which groups we're gonna come in as, correct?"

Everyone nods.

"Alright. Just to make sure, I'll list it down by solo order: Kenny and Butters, Tweek, and Craig, and Kyle, Cartman, and me." He steps forward. "Alright, everyone! Let's get into position!!"

~~~~~

The music starts to play as Stan stands in front of the school, waving to everyone around him. As he does, all the others run up to him. And then, they transition to a school hallway where Kenny and Butters are.

_If we're able to gather all our thoughts and feelings as one_   
_We can manage altogether_   
_It's kinda scary with our small power_   
_But we all have dreams we want nurture_

Another transition occurs, now focusing Tweek and Craig by a staircase.

_There is so much that we don't know at all_   
_And there's no such thing as a map stuck in our pockets_   
_But it's okay to progress bit by bit_   
_Let us stand up proud and move on ahead_

And then a third transition which leads to Kyle and Cartman coming out of one hallway and entering another.

_What if you trip and mess it all up?_   
_How 'bout a smile? Stand up and shout, "Yay! Yay! Yay!"_

The final transition happens, going back to where the video started with Stan entering the scene under the arch Kyle and Cartman made with their arms.

_We'll be fine, we won't be disgraced_   
_Now, sing with an honest voice_   
_One, two, three, four_   
_Everyone, c'mon!_

Everybody comes together and jump out as their environment suddenly changes so everything starts to light up.

_Someday, all our wishes will come true in a blink of an eye_   
_Someday, let us all believe that they will arrive at our feet_   
_So, let's not cry anymore simply because after all of that_   
_The fun had only just started to begin at this very moment!_

After finishing the chorus, they perform their outro and end in their final pose as the song ends.

Timmy stops the recording and smiles. "TIMMY!!!"

"Gr-Great job, you guys!" Jimmy says.

"You were amazing!" Scott adds in.

Thanks!" Kyle says back. "You three did a wonderful job yourselves!"

New Kid applauds manically. "AAAAAHHH!!! SO CUTE!!!"

Token looks at the group and smiles. _They're having a ton of fun together. Would it be alright for me to join them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know which song they were singing?
> 
> If you guessed Korekara no Someday, you're correct!
> 
> I actually translated the lyrics to sound singable myself :3


	14. How About a Hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Token and Clyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, this one is much longer than the usual chapters :3

It's a new day in South Park Elementary, and the kindergartners are sitting at their tables. The teacher quiets there class down as she starts to speak. "Alright, children," she says in her kind voice, "today, we have a new student in our class. He just moved here a few days ago, so please be nice to him." She gestures towards her desk. "You can come out now."

A boy with dark skin and a purple sweater that's a little too big on him walks from behind the teacher's desk to bring right next to her. He bows as a polite gesture and starts to speak. "M-My name is T-Token Bl-Black," he shyly stutters. "I-I am f-five years old, a-and I c-came here from. . ." His brown eyes meet with green, as he sees a brown-haired boy stare at him in awe. "Eep!!" Token hides behind the teacher, who gently pushes him away.

"It's alright, Token. That's just Clyde. Maybe he wants to be your friend?"

"I wanna be his friend!!" Clyde shouts in glee.

The teacher tells Token to sit right next to Clyde, and so he does.

Clyde takes his hand and smiles. "Hi! My name is Clyde, and the boy next to you is my friend Craig!"

Token turns around to see Craig take his other hand. "Hello," he said with a small grin.

The little one blushes from experiencing the touch of another child for the very first time. "H-Hi. . ."

Clyde giggles and cuddles up to Token. "We're gonna be the bestest friends ever!!"

~~~~~

The clouds loom over South Park, showing a sign of possible rain. However, it doesn't stop ☆Ships from what's currently going on with them. It's only been a few days since they put out their newest music video, and some students already seem to be talking about them. It didn't happen before, so it probably means that they're getting more popular!

Cartman is obviously the most excited about this. "Finally," he says, "they're gonna realize how talented I am and make me a child star!!"

"Like that's ever gonna happen," Kyle replies, rolling his eyes."

"Ky Ky's right, Cartman," Stan says.

"Just saying, you don't have to call me that." Kyle looks at Stan. "You can just call me Ky; it's cuter anyways."

Stan nods. "Alright then, Ky!"

"I never knew Token was so into school idols," Butters says aloud. "He's always keeping to himself, so it's difficult to tell what he's thinking."

"You should've seen his closet," Craig chuckles with a straight face, "he has a fucking shrine dedicated to one of the bitches in that show. I can't believe he like that trashy Nico."

Cartman immediately turns around. "Excuse me?! Nico is the fucking queen of school idols!! She's the Idol Satan!! And you dare talk down to her like that?!"

The chullo boy shrugs. "Hanayo's better than Nico."

"Hanayo can't even stand up with Nico's level of cuteness!!"

"What in the world are you two debating about?" Token walks up to them with a smile. "I've only just helped you guys once, and Craig is already head-to-head with Cartman?"

"Hanayo is best girl."

"No! It's Nico Nico Nii~!!"

". . . Oh." The one in purple slowly scoots away from the two. "Okay, then."

He watches as the small group talk to each other and enjoy the company together. He stands there with a small smile on his face, then turns around to walk away. That is, he would've walked away if he didn't collide with someone.

Token falls back, but catches himself before it happens again. He looks to see who the person was, and it just so happened to be Clyde!

"Token?" Clyde says as if the other is unfamiliar to him.

"Clyde!" Token beams. "I didn't think you'd be the type to get up this early! How are you today?"

The red one changes his look from confusion to distaste. "Are you seriously doing that again?"

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Token."

The two are able to catch the attention of Craig. He wants the two of them to fix whatever boundaries they have together, but it just seems like it won't happen today.

Token takes a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about at all, sorry."

"Don't play stupid to me, dumbass!" Clyde takes a big step forward. "You know very well what I'm trying to say here! You know that there's a problem worth fixing, but instead of actually fixing it you're just bottling it up like every other problem you've had!"

By now, a circle has formed around them as they converse.

"Why do you change all so suddenly just because of a stupid problem you can't fix?! I wanted to help you, Token! I cared for you! I told you that if you had anything to talk about, you could come talk to me! But even so, you never did!! You just hide your problems from the world and let them slowly tear you apart!" Clyde stops his rant and steadies his breathing. "Is that what you wanted, Token?"

Token, unable to say anything to break the truth that Clyde holds, stands there in silence. Then, feeling as if he shouldn't be here anymore, he turns around and walks away. This sparked something in Clyde, for he runs up to the boy, grabs his wrist and slaps him.

Palm meets skin in a flash, bringing a stinging pain to the other. Everyone around them watches as the tear between them starts to grow bigger.

"Token!!" Craig shouts as one of his friends fall to the ground.

Token, unable to do or say anything, stays where he is in shock. He never expected for Clyde to do something like that.

"I'm sorry, Token," Clyde says with his voice cracking. "But, it's the only way I could get it through your head." He turns around and runs away.

Along with him, the crowd begins to dissipate. The only people who stay behind are the group of friends who witnessed it all.

Craig runs over to Token and offers to help him up. Instead of actually being able to, he just gets pushed away.

"I don't need any help," Token says, a bit of pain in his voice. "I. . . I think I'm gonna go home. . ."

Craig takes Token's arm. "I'll come with you. I'll take you to the nurse."

The boy in purple stares at his friend. "Alright."

Butters takes a step forward. "Do ya need any more help?"

"No, only one is good," Token says. "See you tomorrow, I guess?"

Craig waves goodbye to his friends and walks Token to the nurse's office.

~~~~~

"Are you really okay about staying with me?" Token asks, lying on his racecar bed.

"Of course I'm sure. You're my friend." Craig takes a bite out of an apple slice. "I should've been there to sort out your problem with Clyde. If I was, maybe this would never happen." He hands one slice to Token. "I shouldn't have been so occupied with other things."

"It's fine, really." Token takes the slice. "You have Tweek to care for you." He breaks the slice in half. "Me, ever since that happened, I got nobody."

The boy in the blue chullo grasps his friend by the arms, making the other look straight into his eyes. "You got to be fucking kidding, right?" he questions. He takes a deep breath and lets go. "Don't you remember back in kindergarten, when you just moved into South Park? Who was the first friend you made?"

". . . Clyde," the other answers, cupping his bruised cheek.

"Exactly." Craig gets off of Token's bed. "It's Clyde. He's the one who helped you when you needed it. And in return, you helped him back with whatever he needed help with." Craig turns around to face his friend. "You would always stay by his side when we were younger."

The dark-skinned boy looks up at Craig, then down towards his bed sheets in disappointment. "That's true."

"And about having nobody to care for you," the tall one grabs a picture frame that shows both Clyde and Token together. "You're completely wrong about that." He gives it to Token, who stares at the photo. "Clyde would always make sure you're happy, even when we were five. He would always get upset when you would bottle up your emotions like this, but he would never show it to you. Out of everyone he knows, he's the most patient when it comes to you."

Now, Token's eyes are starting to well up with tears. "He was. . ."

"Clyde was always looking out for you, Token," Craig says. "He knew that you were forcing yourself to disband your ☆Ships. He knew that since then, you've been securing your true feelings from everyone, even him. But, even so, he saw through all of that."

The purple sweater boy clutches the picture frame harder. He was too angry at himself to say anything.

The raindrops gently hitting on the window increase in tempo, serving as the only sound the room could offer them.

Craig reaches out to his friend, worried that he might've said something wrong. "Token?"

The other drops the picture on his bed and pushes past Craig and out the door.

"Token!!"

Token runs out into the rainy outside, not stopping for anyone or anything. He didn't even put on a jacket or grab an umbrella. Craig, on the other hand, quickly grabs the umbrella on the porch and runs after him.

"Token! Wait! You're gonna get wet!" he shouts. "Token!!"

"Does it look like I give a shit about that right now?!" Token screams. "After everything you told me, do you really believe that would be my first priority?!" He runs faster, his bare feet splashing the puddles underneath them.

"Token, you need to stop!" Craig shouts. "You're gonna get si–"

The other boy slips and falls forward, not moving an inch.

"Token!!" Craig runs up to him. "Are you okay?! We need to go back home right now!"

Token starts to shake a little, pushing his body up. "I don't care about that," he mutters weakly. "I don't care about anything else right now. All I want right now. . ." The tears in his eyes fall faster. "All I care about now is Clyde. . ." He finally pushes himself off the sidewalk and sprints ahead.

Craig doesn't start after him. Instead, he takes out his phone and dials his number.

"Clyde," he says, "where did you and Token used to hang out during your band meetings?"

~~~~~

Clyde opens the door to the music room in their school. What first catches his eye is a figure staring at the whiteboard. The second thing that he notices is what's written on the board. "Let's take on the world, ☆Ships!!" it read. He must’ve written it, he thought.

"Token?" Clyde says. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry."

The brunette is taken aback by the abrupt answer. "What?" He brushes his fingers along Token's back, surprised at how drenched his sweater is.

"I'm sorry." The dark-skinned boy turns around to face him. "I'm sorry for everything I had to put you through."

"What do you mean?"

"Craig told me about how you'd always look out for me." He clutches his sleeve. "And how you would always be so patient towards the way I would always push my true feelings away." His grip tightens. "It's all my fault that this all went wrong. I should've told you everything that was going on in my mind."

"Hey, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that!" Clyde says. "It's my fault. I was being way too harsh towards you. I shouldn't have tried to force you to telling me how you feel." He stares down at his right hand. "I also shouldn't have slapped you like that."

"But I deserved that!" Token shouts. "You actually had a reason to do that! I didn't have a reason at all to why I was acting cold towards you!"

"Just because I had a reason to do that doesn't mean I had to hurt you like that!" Clyde shouts back.

"I didn't have a reason to what I did, and I still ended up hurting you!" Token cries out. "All I want is to be friends again!!"

There was a silence between the two of them.

"I want to be friends again, too."

Token looks up to see Clyde holding his arms out with tears steaming down his cheeks. "How about a hug?" he asks him with a smile.

The purple sweater boy couldn't keep it all inside him anymore. He hides his face in his friend's chest and lets everything out through his sobs.

Clyde holds onto him as tight as he can. He doesn't care if he's gonna get his clothes wet by doing so, he's just so happy to be friends with Token again.

Craig watches their reunion by the entrance of the music room. He takes a few steps towards the pair and speaks up. "Is there enough room for one more?"

The two look at him. First, Token runs up and embraces him in a soggy hug. Clyde follows suit and holds the both of them in his arms. Craig smiles, happy to see his two best friends together again, and hugs them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the point where all of the members of the group are now assembled!


	15. Okay, so Token Gets Pretty Worked Up When Talking About Idols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Token are now a part of the group.
> 
> Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Stan switches looks between Clyde and Token. "So, I guess that means you're a part of our group now?"

"I guess?" Token shrugs. "I mean, being an idol actually sounds like fun. I did, well, um. . ." He looks down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Anyways," Clyde says, "we're official school idols now! So, what do we do?"

"Practice, duh!" Token springs back from his downer and rolls out a big sheet of paper. "I already kinda fixed up a schedule for us last night. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Tweek leans over and reads it, muttering the words to himself. "Wait, 30km of running?!" he shouts. "Token!! What the fuck?!"

"That's about 18 miles!" Kyle replies. "How the hell are we gonna run 18 miles?!"

"Well," Token looks at his schedule, "I guess I need to do a bit more editing."

"Yeah, we're literally ten years old." Craig sighs and leans onto Tweek. "Are ten-year-olds allowed to make dirty jokes?"

"Where did that-ACK!!-come from?"

"I dunno."

"Are you sure we _need_ to practice?" Cartman complains. "We're already good from where we are now. We don't need to practice anymore!"

"And risk getting tired out from just one song? No thank you." Token quickly rolls up the schedule. "If you want to be an idol, you'll have to maintain your stamina. That is, even after performing one song you should still have enough energy to perform a second one. Have you ever seen their live shows?"

"Oh geez," Butters mutters. "He seems pretty fired up."

"Tell me about it," Kenny answers in a muffled voice.

Stan grins. "I guess we can watch a little bit of it."

Right when he finishes his sentence, Token has already run out of the bathroom towards the computer lab.

"Well, we better catch up." Kenny walks out the door.

~~~~~

The eight of them find Token staring intensely at the computer screen. "Took you guys a while to get here. I got the videos on YouTube for you to look at."

They gather around the dark-skinned boy and the computer. While watching the videos, they were speechless. All of their eyes travel to the same place as the hear them sing and dance.

"Don't you see?" Token tells them. "An idol isn't all about how you look or popularity. You have to work hard to please your fans. When dancing you also have to sing, so you build up your stamina to do that. And they keep going from one song to another without a problem."

"Holy shit," Clyde and Kenny mutter.

"Being an idol might look like fun and games, but it's actually very hard work. It's even more difficult when you're a _school idol_ because you don't have a large industry to help you. So, you have to do everything by yourself." Token gets up from his seat. "I'm gonna go to the roof. Meet me there when you're ready to train."

Kyle stares at the screen intently. "Wow. . ." he mutters. "This is way more intense than I thought it out to be."

"Oh, trust me. We are gonna get fucked _so_ hard by Token," Craig replies.

"Huh? How?"

"You'll see."

~~~~~

They leave the computer lab and walk up to the roof. When getting closer to their destination, they hear a voice singing from a distance.

_"Tell me, where did you come from?_   
_'Somewhere far away from here'_   
_You seemed to answer, but I'm still left confused"_

Stan quietly and slowly opens the door to see what's happening. And so, he watches Token dance around and sing to himself.

_"It was like you were living in a world that I never knew existed here_   
_Filled with the colors my sighs hold within my heart"_

"I forgot that we're dealing with someone who's professionally performed on a stage before," Kyle says.

Clyde walks out onto the roof and sneaks over to Token. He snakes his arms around the other and sings the next part.

_"I know that the oath I swore is truly painful all throughout it_   
_But I'll still sing for tomorrow with a smile on my face"_

Token's eyes suddenly widen as he screams his way out of Clyde's grasp. "What the hell?!"

"I never knew you liked idols." Clyde chuckles in amusement. "I knew you liked K-ON, but I didn't know you liked Love Live."

"Well. . . Now you know." Token crosses his arms. "Aren't you all gonna come out, too?"

The rest quickly scramble out from indoors to outdoors. As they do, the dark-skinned boy gets an idea.

"Okay, so how well do you think you know your idols?"

Cartman, obviously prideful of this, steps forward. "Fucking try me."

"When was the franchise first ever announced?"

"That's easy! Somewhere around 2013 or some shit." The fat boy stands tall and proud, happy that he got it correct.

"Buu Buu!!" Token shouts. "The correct answer is June 30, 2010! The anime is what started in 2013. More specifically, it started on January 6, 2013!"

"Wait, so, I'm wrong?"

"Yes, you're wrong."

"Godamnit!!" Cartman angrily pouts and goes back to his spot.

"Token seems to know what he's talking about," Kyle says.

"Of course he does, he's the biggest closet idol fan I know," Craig replies with a rare smile. "I'm gonna love seeing him shit on Cartman about knowing only the basic stuff on idols."

"To be honest," Kyle looks at Craig, "me too."

"Craig!" Token shouts. "I heard that you're a Hanayo fan. Tell me, what types of food does she dislike?"

"It's pretty obvious, Token. She doesn't have any disliked foods."

"You're correct!!" Token beams. "I see you've done some good research on your best girl!"

"Honestly, that was just a guess."

Clyde laughs. _It's nice to see Token be so energetic again_ , he says to himself.

"Alright, Stan," Token pulls him up, "you lead the rest. I think I had enough time to let out my feelings."

"Ah, okay then." Stan takes a deep breath. "So, are we ready to practice for our next live show?"

All at once, everyone shouts "Yeah!!" with very determined looks on their faces, and get into position to start.


	16. Honestly it Took Way Too Long for a Rival Group to Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rival group is created.
> 
> Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Wendy Testaburger gapes at the poster in front of her. "What in the world is this '☆Ships' thing?" she asks aloud.

"☆Ships?!" Bebe runs over to Wendy with Nichole by her side. "But, I thought that we–"

"We did, Bebe." Nichole stares at the poster with a confused look. "We never got the band back together, though."

"Then," Bebe stares at the poster intensely, "who put it up here?"

"C'mon, sweetheart! We need to get the rest of these up!!" Clyde jokingly says as he pushes Token ahead of him. "These posters aren't gonna hang themselves!"

"I know that Clyde," Token says with a very obvious tone of embarrassment. "I just wished you weren't so loud about it."

"Loud about what? Calling you 'sweetheart'~?" Clyde grins mischievously.

"Yes, that!" Token sighs. "It's really embarrassing, you know. . ."

"C'mon, Token! You know how RinPana we can be!"

The boy in purple turns around. "Did you jus–"

"Yes, I compared us to RinPana. I would've compared us to NozoEli, but we're saving that Garasu no Hanazono thing for the gay ones."

"Token?!" Nichole says.

The two boys finally notice the three girls looking in their direction. Clyde glares at them and hugs his friend tightly around the waist.

"Oh, hi Nichole." Token waves to his ex-girlfriend with a small smile. "What's up?"

"I didn't know you and Clyde were a thing." She gently cups her hand over her mouth and giggles. "But then again, it was pretty much _bound_ to happen someday."

"What?! No no no, Clyde and I aren't dating at all!! He really just calls me stuff like 'sweetheart' because he likes my reactions to them! We're only friends, Nichole!"

"Oh, really now?" Bebe chuckles. "Then, why is Clyde clutching onto you so tightly~?"

Token looks over to see Clyde proudly holding onto him like he's the very first taco he's ever laid eyes upon. "Clyde!!" he shouts. "Please let go of me!"

"Hmmmm. . . Fiiiiiiiiinneee. . ." Clyde whines, unwrapping his arms. "So, whatcha we doin' now?"

Token rolls his eyes. "Um, putting up posters??"

Oh, yeah!!" Clyde quickly grabs his friend by the wrist and pulls him ahead. "Let's go, darling!"

"Clyde. . ." Token mutters in embarrassment as they walk away.

Wendy, Bebe, and Nichole watch the two walk away to put up more of their posters.

"They're gonna get together sooner or later," Bebe says, smirking.

Wendy turns back to the poster. "What do they mean by ☆Ships, though? What is it?"

"Really, girls?" Red leans on the wall. "This has been going on for about a month now. How have you _not_ noticed it until now?"

"Wait, are you serious?" Wendy turns to face Red. "They've been going at it for a month?!"

"Well, it's actually been a month since Token and Clyde officially joined them. As for the 'sweetheart' thing, that started happening about a week ago." Red shrugs. "Craig kinda has been telling me all of this for a while now. I think it's his way of bragging?"

"So, what are they doing?" Nichole asks the redhead.

"They're school idols."

"School idols?!" Bebe yells. "So, you mean to tell me that these boys used _our_ band name as the name of _their_ school idol group?!"

"Well, we never really debuted, so I could see why." Nichole gives Bebe a small kiss on the cheek. "It's alright Bebe; you don't have to get so upset."

The blonde stands up tall. "You know what? I think we need to step up our game! We're gonna be school idols, too! Except, we'll have something that they don't."

"And, what is that?" Red questions.

"Lesbians on instruments!!"

"You and Nichole are the only ones who are with a girl, and that girl is each other."

"It still counts, though!"

"Girls, wait." Wendy stops them. "Do school idols actually play instruments?"

"Pastel*Palettes is a school idol group, and they play instruments," Bebe explains. "Basically, we compose the music ourselves and make a dance for that song if it gets popular enough!"

"Are you sure this will work, though?"

The blonde girl smiles brightly. "If course it'll work! But first, we need to come up with a group name."

"Huh?" Red raises an eyebrow. "Why us, too?"

"You're pretty much already in the group by now," Nichole says. "So, I guess that makes that?"

Red shrugs and Wendy still stands there in confusion. The two of them are already in the start of something big.

Nichole turns and notices a familiar person walking past them. "Oh, hey! Heidi!!" She runs over to the still-recovering-from-Season-21 girl. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi Nichole," Heidi greets. "Nothing much has happened, why do you ask?"

"Well, Bebe and I are starting something and we would like to know if you would like to join us."

"'We'?"

"Well, more like I would like to know. Haha!"

Heidi looks down. "I dunno, Nichole. I just don't really see myself doing that kind of thing. . ."

"It's alright, Heidi." The twin-buns girl pats her friend on the back. "You're not gonna be the only one doing it. Wendy and Red are in it as well!"

Heidi looks up. "Wendy's doing it?"

"And Red!" Red shouts.

The girl with the multicolored hat smiles. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Nichole beams and brings her over to the others. "I think we got our group, girls!" she exclaims.

"Alright!!" Bebe cheers. "Now, all we need to do is come up with a group name and how we're gonna debut!"

~~~~~

One day later, Kenny is walking through the halls when he sees Craig standing in front of one of the posters. "Hey, Craig. What's wrong?" he asks, his hoodie muffling out his voice as usual.

"Why did Cartman change the name to our idol group already?"

"Already? What do you mean?"

"Well," Craig moves out of the way, "why don't you see for yourself?"

Kenny places himself in front of the new poster pasted over the old one, his confusion quickly replaced with shock. "'Looks Like D×SEND is Here to Stay'?" he reads to himself. "Oh no. . ."

"'Oh no'?" Craig questions. "Why 'oh no'?"

"Craig, I don't think this is the new ☆Ships," he says. "We need to tell the others about this immediately!"

"What? Why?!" Craig is getting more confused by the second. "What's so wrong about this?!"

"Craig, can't you see?" Kenny pulls the blue chullo boy close and stares straight into his amber pupils. "This isn't a _new name_ for an idol group. This is a _new idol group_. ☆Ships is going to face their very first rival."


	17. The Band is Back Together?

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Cartman yells as he stomps down the halls. "Oh, hell to the fuckin' shitty _ass tits_ no!!"

The rest of ☆Ships follow him, not wanting the worst to happen when he confronts the girls. Kyle, on the other hand, is quite excited to see the fatass get his ass kicked.

Cartman furiously slams open the door to the music room. "Wendy _fucking_ Testaburger, what the actual fucking shit are you doing?!"

"Why does it concern you, Fatass?" Wendy doesn't look up from her songwriting book. "Also, you need to be more specific; I don't exactly understand what you're talking about."

The fat boy points a suspecting finger at the pink beret. "You know exactly fucking well what I'm talking about!!" He takes a step forward. "Don't you even fucking _think_ about plagiarizing us like this!!"

"Plagiarizing wouldn't be the correct term to use in this," Token mutters after multiple failed attempts to pry Clyde's arms off from around his body. "Copying or inspiration could probably work better."

Cartman ignores his response. "You found out about _our_ idol group and planned to create your own, claiming it as _your_ original idea!! Well, guess what bitch?! It was my idea first!!"

"The 'let's become school idols' thing isn't really that original," Token mutters once again. "There are many times where that happened; we're not the first ever to do this."

"Token, can you _please_ shut the fuck up?!" Cartman takes another step towards Wendy. "Why do you think it's such a great idea to plagiarize us?!"

The girl in the pink beret slowly closes her book and stands up, face-to-face with Eric Cartman. "We're not plagiarizing or copying you, Cartman! In fact, what we're doing is much more different to your simple school idol skit."

"'We'?" Kyle says. "But, there's only you here."

"Oh, there's more people in this group," Kenny states. "They've probably just left to do some poster stuff."

Stan stares at his ex-girlfriend in confusion. _What's going on?_ he thought. _Why is everything going on so fast?_

"Shut the hell up, Wendy Testaburger!!" Cartman yells. "How is _your_ idol group any better than ours?!"

"Well, first off," says a voice behind the group at the doorway. Clyde and Token turn around to see their former bandmates behind them along with Red and Heidi.

"Bebe?!"

"Nichole?"

"Clyde."

"Hey, Token."

Red waves her hand frantically. "Hey, we're here too!!"

"What's up, bitch?" Craig flips her off.

"Fuck off, dick." Red returns the gesture.

Heidi sees Cartman and glares in his direction.

Everyone can feel the tension in the air. They all want to find a way to break it, but they fear that something terrible might happen if they do. Butters looks around and murmurs an "Oh, jeez. . ." to himself.

Heidi sighs and walks towards Cartman and Wendy. "Alright, I guess we need a bit of clarification here, correct?"

Wendy puts her hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Yep, we definitely do. Red, Bebe, and Nichole. Please come over here."

The three girls follow the pink beret girl's order with Bebe pulling the two former bandmates with her.

"Why are you dragging them over here?" Red questions.

"Because, I wanna see the looks on their faces when we do the big reveal." Bebe smirks, getting a giggle out of Nichole.

The five girls stand in a line in front of Cartman, Clyde, and Token. Wendy and Heidi hold serious glares, Bebe is still wearing that smirk of hers, Nichole gives the boys an apologetic look, and Red just stares at them in confusion.

Wendy takes a deep breath. "Other than–"

"Sorry to interrupt, Wendy," Bebe says, "but is it okay if I tell them?"

The raven-haired girl rolls her eyes. "Sure, go ahead. The floor is yours." She moves to the other side of Nichole.

"It's probably best if you all come a little closer," the blonde girl says. "It'll definitely be easier to take in what I'm gonna say!"

The rest of ☆Ships reluctantly walk over to the middle of the music room. Craig notices how much Tweek is shaking and gently pats his back to help him calm down.

Bebe chuckles to herself and stands proudly. "So, you are correct when you say that we've become a school idol group."

Cartman immediately points at her.  "Ha!! See?!"

" _However_ ," Bebe continues, "that's not what we are to the 100%. Clyde, Token."

The two who were called slightly nod in unison.

"I'm sorry to say that we're officially rivals now. I would also like to apologize for probably making the playing grounds unfair to you, since we're a school idol group _and_ a band, after all.

"What?!" Token's eyes widen. "Are you really pulling a–"

"Yes, we're becoming an idol band like Pastel*Palettes from BanG Dream because people are moving off from Love Live to this new franchise," she explains in a sarcastic tone.

"So, you got the band back together, except it's not exactly the band you started with?" Clyde asks her.

"Pretty much." Bebe waves her hand in front of them. "So, I guess with that info it's 'bye bye' for now, isn't it?"

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig, and Tweek look at each other and shrug before turning to leave the room. Cartman glares at the girls–specifically Wendy–and mouths, "You won't get away with this." After that, he angrily trudges out the door. Meanwhile, Nichole is leading an upset Clyde and a speechless Token towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry about all of this, you guys," she says. "Bebe can get really feisty when it comes to things like this." She laughs. "But even so, I love her nonetheless."

Token's heart breaks a little when hearing those words. He already knew that the two were dating, but hearing it upfront just feels so much more painful.

"Oh, jeez." Nichole takes out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "Hey, Token. I know we barely ever talk anymore, but I just wanna tell you something. I actually really want to be friends with you again. I hope you don't mind that."

Forcing his pain to temporarily go away, he gives her the most genuine smile he could muster. "I'd like to be friends again as well, Nichole."

"That's great!" she exclaims. "The paper has my number just in case you deleted it after that event. I know I said this to you multiple times, but I'm terribly sorry about doing that to you. . ."

The purple sweater boy slightly nods in response. "It's okay, Nichole. . ." He feels his insides wanting to burst. Before he could say anything heartwrenching or stupid, Clyde pulls him away from her and towards their friends.

When they reach their small group, Clyde embraces his friend in a soft hug. "Everything is okay, Token," he whispers. "You don't have to worry about her anymore."

Craig walks over to the two of them and gently rubs Clyde's back as Butters came over to rub Token's.

Stan looks over at them, then to his best friends, then to the music room. _How did we go from making a simple rhythm game to beating the shit out of our new rival group?_


	18. Getting Back on Track??

This chapter first takes place in the boy's bathroom because that's where all idol groups have their meetings.

Stan steps forward to talk to the group. "So, I wanted to make a announcement out of a small concern I have." He looks around at everyone with him. "Does anyone remember _why_ we started doing this in the first place?"

"Token and I have no clue what you're talking about," Clyde answers and Token nods.

Craig shrugs. "I just did this because Tweek's doing it."

"Butters and I thought it looked fun," Tweek mutters.

"I don't think any of us know what you're talkin' about, Stan." Butters looks down and rubs his knuckles together. "Sorry. . ."

Stan sighs and turns to his three friends. "How about you guys? Do any of you remember?"

Cartman pushes himself off the wall. "Of course I fucking remember, Stan!! I'm the one who started it all in the first place!!" He goes stand next to Stan. "We're making a rhythm game just like Love Live for New Kid to enjoy. From my observations, it's very obvious that he cares more about school idols than his own friends!"

"You consider yourself _his friend_?" Kyle asks in sarcastic curiosity.

"Shut up, Jew! Anyways," Cartman continues, "we need to make a game trailer like for Phone Destroyer except it's for a rhythm game. By doing that, I'm thinking of making a small music video of the sort to attract him and other worries pieces of trash like him!"

"Hey!" Token raises his voice, clearly angry. "I'll let you know that I am a part of that category!!"

Everyone except Craig and Clyde groan.

"Yes, we get it." Clyde playfully pokes at Token's cheek. "You're a huge heap of adorable idol trash, and we still love you nonetheless!"

"If you were a big nerd before, you're an even bigger nerd now." Craig smirks, poking Token's other cheek.

The one in the middle crosses his arms in frustration. "I hate you both," he mutters.

"Anyways!!" Cartman is getting impatient now. "Since School Break is coming up pretty soon, I was planning on making the trailer for it during that time. I already have experience from making Phone Destroyer's trailer, so all we have to do is film a small music video. And maybe, just maybe, we can use some sweet-ass looking CGI!!"

"Oh jeez, I think that's a bit too far for us."

"Shut up, Butters."

~~~~~

Kenny stares at the piece of paper in front of him. He's been given the job to come up with costumes for this, but he has no clue on what to base it on. Without a theme to go by, the chance of getting a good idea singles out to none.

"Still got no ideas?" Stan asks him. Kenny shakes his head. "Yeah, me neither."

They stay in silence trying to think of something to do. That is, until Token walks into the classroom with Clyde and Cartman by his side.

"Please let go of me," he repeatedly mutters.

"Token, you are _literally_ the best! I love you so much!! Thank you! Thank you!!" Clyde exclaims, showing no intention of releasing his grip.

"This is gonna be the best School Break ever!!" Cartman shouts proudly. "And it's all thinks to the petty and rich smartass black boy!"

"I'm not petty you pretentious dick."

"You know what I mean!"

Stan and Kenny's heads perk up in interest. They wonder what the unusual trio is talking about. Just as they were about to ask, the rest of the group comes filing into the classroom.

"Alright, what kind of bullshit plan did Fatass make this time?" Kyle asks.

"My plans are not bullshit, Kahl!!" Cartman retorts. "And also, you are very much in the wrong here!"

"What?! How?!"

Token sighs. "Sorry to crush you dreams, but that bullshit idea that you wanted to be Cartman's is mine."

Clyde gasps loudly. "Token, no!! Your idea isn't bullshit at all!" He gently pets his friend's head. "Your idea is amazing and you know that!"

"Oh God," Tweek mutters. "I hope that this is worth it. . ."

"Yeah, I wanna go back to listening to Tweek's amazing piano skills." Craig puts his hand on Tweek's shoulder.

"I hope this doesn't involve anythin' about gettin' hurt," Butters says nervously.

"Well, my family would usually go on a trip around this time of year. I thought it'd be nice to, well, go on a little beach vacation with the fourth grade class. . ." He turns his head around to avoid contact from the others.

"Woohoo!!" Kenny shouts, throwing his hands up.

"Aww, Token!" Stan smiles. "That's so sweet of you!"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice because we're, you know, an idol group and all." He turns back to face them with a small smile on his face. "I thought it'd be nice to go out on vacation together."

"Well, the gesture is very nice, Token," Kyle says. "But, why the entire fourth grade class?"

Token shrugs. "I dunno, really. Probably just for convenient purposes."

"Well, that sounds quite sketchy."

"Oh c'mon!" Cartman groans. "We get to go on a vacation to somewhere great, but the fucking Jew just had to ruin it by questioning Token's motives! He's doing something really nice for us! What couldn't you just say 'thank you'?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Fatass!!" Kyle shouts back.

The two start their bickering once again. Stan rolls his eyes at the boring everyday routine. Kenny faceplants onto his desk.

"U-Um. . ." Tweek speaks up. "I think that this trip will be a great idea! I haven't gotten a good tune of any sort lately. Maybe a taste of a West Coast Summer might give me some inspiration."

"Yeah, Tweek's right!" Butters agrees, gaining a few twinkles in his eyes. "I'm currently stumped on what moves to use in order to make a cute little dance number for us. This trip will definitely clear up my mind and give me somethin' new to work with!!"

Both Stan and Kenny perk up at the idea.

"I can't even think of good song lyrics at all right now," Stan says. "This vacation might be able to give me some great ideas."

"Same, except with costume designing," Kenny says.

"Well, I honestly couldn't care less," Craig says. "But, if Tweek wants to go, then I'm gonna go with him."

"I'm obviously going with you guys!!" Cartman exclaims, signaling that his argument with Kyle ended for now. "I already got great plans for it!"

"This isn't an opportunity I'm gonna miss out on!" Clyde says, hugging Token very tightly. "My darling and I are going to have so much fun together!!"

"Clyde, please."

"No."

Token sighs in a short defeat, then looks at Kyle. "I know it sounds strange that I'm the one who willingly went out of their way to do something like this. But, please trust me when I say that I do not have any ulterior motives at all."

Kyle's eyes soften from Token's innocent gaze. "Alright then," he smiles, "let's get packing, everyone."


	19. Honestly the Change in Setting was Mainly Because it's Summer

"Holy shit!!" Cartman shouts as he looks over at the summery scenery in front of them. "It's been so long since I've been to California!"

"They have seem to stop their homeless people infestation as well," Stan adds. "So, Token. Where is this place?"

"I thought you already knew, Stan," Token answers as he puts on a hat to block the sun. "It's not San Diego."

"Oh, thank God." Stan lets out a sigh of relief. "Last time I was in San Diego, I jacked off in the middle of the street."

"Wasn't there also the second ti–"

"We don't speak of the second time, Ky."

Everyone else except the main four glance at each other in confusion. What did they experience that was so traumatic to them?

Craig lets out a heavy sigh and places a hand on Token's shoulder. "So, where are we staying?"

"In my vacation house, of course!" Token says. "Jimmy, Timmy, Scott, and New Kid are also gonna be there."

"And everyone else?"

"A nearby hotel my parents paid for."

"Ha!" Cartman shouts, loving the thought of Wendy and her friends having to sleep in a dinky little hotel while he gets to love the luxurious life.

"We got one of the best five-star hotels we know to keep them nice and happy. I hope they enjoy this school break trip!"

Clyde jumps enthusiastically and pounces onto Token. "Aww~!! My dear wife is so cute when he's thinking of others!!"

"Clyde, please!" Token looks down with a blush smeared on his face. "I didn't do anything but persuade my parents to let us go on a simple trip."

"That doesn't mean I can't stop showering you with love!" He rubs his cheek against Token's in an affectionate manner.

"Clyde. . ." Token mutters.

Craig rolls his eyes and takes Tweek by the hand. "C'mon, babe. Let's go inside and pick a room."

"Oh!!" Butters says with peaked interest. "We get to choose our rooms??"

Token nods. "Yes, we do. I'm gonna stay in my own room, but I don't mind i–"

"I call dibs on sleeping with Token!!" Clyde shouts proudly as he clutches onto his best friend. "You can use my chest as your snuggly pillow if you'd like~"

"Clyde, please." Token is now covering his face with his hands. "How hard are you gonna make this for me?"

~~~~~

"Bun Bun!!" New Kid runs up to Butters and traps him in a hug. "Guess who you're sharing a room with??"

Butters giggles and lightly pokes New Kid's nose. "Let me guess: it's you, isn't it?"

"Yep!!"

"That's great, New Kid! I was hopin' we'd get to share!"

The two close friends run up the staircase together, surprisingly not tripping over a single step. Kenny stares blankly at the New Kid, which catches Stan's attention. "Hey, Kenny," he says, "you alright?"

". . ."

"Oooookaaay. . ." Stan slowly scoots away from Kenny and towards Kyle. "So, Ky. . ." he says. "Wanna. . . share rooms?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Kyle says. "We are Super Best Friends after all!"

"That's great!"

The two of them bump the sides of their fists together, then walk up the stairs to find a room to claim as theirs.

"Okay, so. . ." Token mutters as he makes a note of the room arrangements on his phone. "New Kid and Butters, Craig and Tweek, Stan and Kyle–"

"Clyde and Token!" Clyde exclaims from behind his back, spooking the other. He quickly snatches the phone from Token and types in their names with a shitload of heart emojis following after.

"Hey, Clyde!!" Token shouts angrily, trying to pry his phone away from his friend. "Give it back!"

"You gotta catch me first!!" Clyde laughs and runs away.

"Ugh, come back here!"

Token chases Clyde around the house in effort to get his phone back. Meanwhile, Kenny, Cartman, Jimmy, Timmy, and Scott stay where they are on the first floor.

"W-Well, we should get going t-t-to our room," Jimmy says. "C'mon, guys."

"Timmy!" Timmy says, indicating that he can't exactly walk up the stairs.

"Oh, you're right, Tim-Tim," Jimmy says. "H-How are we gonna g-get you upstairs?"

"We can take the elevator." Scott gestures towards the conveniently built elevator next to the staircase. "Token told me about it when we arrived here."

"Timmy!!" Timmy exclaims, ecstatic that he has a way to get up and down. He moves his control around to direct his wheelchair to the elevator.

"Timmy, wait up!" Scott says as he and Jimmy follow him.

The three of them get into the elevator and go up to the second floor.

Now, all is left is Kenny and Cartman.

"I guess we're gonna be sharing a room, huh Kenny?" Cartman says.

Kenny shrugs. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Wanna go claim a room?"

"Sure, why not?"

~~~~~

Stan and Kyle walk out of the room they've chosen and down the hall. They suddenly hear an "Oof!!" from the room next to theirs and decide to check it out. When they peek in, they see Token on top of Clyde.

"What the hell?" Kyle says quietly.

"Finally!" Token exclaims in triumph as he finally has his phone back in his hand. "My phone is back to its owner!"

"Congrats, Token!" Clyde laughs. "Now, please get off of me."

"It's your fault I ended up on top."

"How many times do you think he says that?" Stan asks Kyle in a joking matter.

"I mean, he's pretty average size and all, which would make you believe he'd be the one on top." Kyle says deep in thought. "However, because of the way he's acting in this and probably personal preferences, I would have to say otherwise?"

Stan groans. "Damn the Asian Girls for making us having to search these terms up and then think these ways which slowly lead us to have conversations like this one."

"Same."

Token gets off of his friend and looks around. "Oh, we're already in my room."

" _This_ is Token's room?!" Kyle asks in bewilderment as he gets a good look at all of the shit he has. "How many Love Live posters does this boy have?"

"I don't know, but I want that plush thing." Stan stares intently at the Rin Hoshizora nesoberi on Token's bed. "It's calling for me."

Clyde sits up immediately and pulls Token down to sit next to him. "Let's hang out in here, then!" He wraps his arm around his friend and pulls him close. "So, any boys you've been crushing on lately?"

"Why is that the first question to come out of your mouth?!"

"Hey," Stan said as he waves from the room's entrance. "Heard you talking about boys." Even though they've been in this position for much longer than that and somehow were never noticed. "Can Ky and I join?"

"Sure!" Clyde exclaims.

The Super Best Friends walk into the room and sit down on the floor. Stan places his head on Kyle's shoulder, which makes Clyde put on another one of his stupidly adorable smiles. "Oh my God this is so gay and adorable! Token, play Put it Down."

Token sighs and presses the play button on his phone, but the song that comes on isn't Put it Down. It's a Love Live song. "Shit," he mutters in embarrassment.

Suddenly, New Kid runs into the room dragging Butters behind him. "I HEAR LOVE LIVE WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENING!!!" he screams. "Wait, isn't that your voice, Tokiko?"

Everyone in the room stares at the closet fanboy with peaked interest. Token hears himself let out a barely audible whimper as he feels himself being cornered. And what's being used as their background music isn't helping.

_Manatsu no sei da yo 1,2,Jump!_   
_Hikari no shawaa hajikeru_   
_Kimochi ga ii ne, ii yo ne?_   
_Unazuite Vacation (Summer wing)_   
_Natsuiro egao de 1,2,Jump!_   
_Pika pika feisu agetai_   
_Issho ga ii ne, ii yo ne?_   
_Unazuite yo_

"I do have to say, you did very well on the mixing, Tokiko!" New Kid says.

"Did I just hear summer?!" Cartman shouts from the doorway. "You know, that's given me a great idea for our next music video! In fact, it's gonna be the first one featuring our newest members, isn't it?"

Kenny pops up from behind Cartman, then Scott, then Jimmy and Timmy come out from their hiding spot on the other side.

"Yeah, I think it is," the one with the orange parka now tied around his waist replies. "I guess that means it's gonna be you two's first debut."

"Oh, wow!!" Clyde exclaims. "Token, isn't that cool?!"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," he answers as he pauses the Love Live song cover.

"Okay, we seriously stay in our bedroom for, like, five minutes and everyone is literally crowding together in here." Craig flips off everyone in the room. "Fuck you guys for not inviting us to your sleepover. C'mon, Tweek."


End file.
